Les Joueurs de Quidditch
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: Les joueurs de Quidditch sont tous irrespectueux, vulgaires et pompeux, du moins était-ce l'avis de Lily Evans. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse la rencontre de James Potter. Maintenant, elle pense que les joueurs de Quidditch sont tous irrespectueux, vulgaires, pompeux ET dépourvus de neurones. UA, post-poudlard, Jily.
1. Prologue

**Buongiorno !**

 **Voici ma nouvelle histoire ! Je n'ai écrit que ce prologue et le début du premier chapitre mais je tiens absolument à avoir vos avis !**

 **Cette fiction a Lily Evans et James Potter pour personnages principaux mais elle se passe dans un univers parallèle, hors de Poudlard.**

 **Je remercie _brustenga iphigen_ et _Calire 92_ pour avoir lu et corrigé ce prologue.**

 **Titre :** _Les joueurs de Quidditch_

 **Résumé :** _Les joueurs de Quidditch sont tous irrespectueux, vulgaires et pompeux, du moins était-ce l'avis de Lily. Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre James Potter. Maintenant, elle pense que les joueurs de Quidditch sont tous irrespectueux, vulgaires, pompeux ET dénués de neurones. UA, post-Poudlard, Jily._

 **Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et quelques personnages._

 **PROLOGUE**

Deux jeunes femmes arpentaient tranquillement les couloirs du Ministère, guère pressées d'arriver là où elles souhaitaient se rendre. Au contraire, elles discutaient gaiment et s'arrêtaient souvent quelques secondes pour admirer ceci ou cela ou pour témoigner de leur surprise. L'une des deux femmes avait de longs cheveux lisses et roux qui virevoltaient au rythme de sa marche et l'autre portait un turban tacheté de violet et de noir tout autour de son crâne.

« Et donc la coiffeuse m'a dit qu'un carré plongeant mettrait la finesse de mon visage en valeur et que des reflets bleutés feraient ressortir mes yeux, expliqua Dorcas, la fille avec le turban, en ponctuant son explication de grands moulinets de bras.

\- Des reflets bleutés ? s'étonna Lily, la fille aux cheveux roux.

\- Oui, acquiesça Dorcas. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis dit qu'elle connaissait son métier et que je pouvais lui faire confiance…

\- Et pas une seconde tu t'es posée des questions ? demanda la rouquine avec circonspection.

\- Je dois bien admettre que non, bafouilla Dorcas.

\- Pour résumer, conclut Lily, la coiffeuse t'a dit que des reflets bleutés sur des cheveux blonds seraient jolis, et tu as trouvé ça normal ?

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça… marmonna la fille au turban.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? se lamenta Lily.

\- Eh ! C'est pas si grave que ça ! s'insurgea Dorcas.

\- Quand même ! Tu as cru cette folle quand elle a dit que du bleu dans tes cheveux _blonds_ ferait ressortir tes yeux _marrons_.

\- T'as raison, c'est grave…

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu portes ce turban ridicule ?

\- Si tu savais ce qui se cache en-dessous, tu ne trouverais _pas_ ça ridicule, crois-moi, affirma Dorcas en grimaçant. »

Les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent finalement un renfoncement dans lequel se trouvaient cinq cages d'ascenseur. Elles attendirent silencieusement que l'un d'eux arrive, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Après quelques courtes minutes d'attente, un bruit métallique retentit et les grilles d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elles s'engouffrèrent dedans et saluèrent vaguement les trois personnes déjà présentes, qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Avant que les grilles ne se referment, une dizaine de hiboux entra dans l'ascenseur et se mit à piailler, voler, hululer et chahuter au-dessus des cinq individus, à leur plus grand déplaisir.

« Il faut vraiment qu'ils fassent quelque chose concernant ces volatiles, grommela Dorcas. C'est vraiment insupportable !

\- On est tous conscients du problème mais il faudrait qu'il y ait une réforme officielle ainsi qu'une alternative, répondit Lily très professionnellement.

\- Il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de se parler, tout simplement ! rétorqua Dorcas. Les employés du Ministère sont de vraies pipelettes !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, objecta la rouquine. Les différentes unités doivent échanger des données pour assurer la diffusion des informations et la coordination des… »

Sentant peser sur elle le poids d'un regard, Lily tourna vivement la tête dans l'espoir de prendre le coupable sur le fait. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux individus qui la virent faire ce geste la regardèrent avec ahurissement, s'interrogeant très certainement sur sa santé mentale. De la dernière personne présente dans cet ascenseur, Lily ne vit que des mèches ébouriffées d'un noir de jais et une branche de lunette. Le visage du jeune homme, incliné de l'autre côté, n'était pas visible, donc nullement identifiable. Il semblait absent. Pourtant, c'était forcément lui qui l'avait regardée, non ? En voyant l'air circonspect de Dorcas, Lily se ressaisit et s'empressa de conclure sa phrase.

« Hm… la coordination des différentes unités, reprit-elle. »

Sitôt qu'elle fut sortie de l'ascenseur, elle oublia cet inconnu et l'étrange incident lui sortit complètement de la tête. Elle avait probablement rêvé, et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas, quelle importance ? Lily était une jolie fille après tout. Ses cheveux roux cuivrés créaient un halo presque lumineux autour de son visage pâle et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant semblaient briller de mille feux, offrant un étrange contraste avec sa peau blanche. Ses traits, quoiqu'assez fins, n'étaient pas non plus remarquables mais ses cheveux et ses yeux suffisaient à la rendre exceptionnelle. Oui, après tout quelle importance ? Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'elle était regardée, et sûrement pas la dernière.

« Par exemple, continua-t-elle avec entrain, le chef des Aurors se doit de tenir informé le _Ministre de la Médiatisation des Informations_ de toute avancée dans une enquête officielle, même si le Ministre a pour devoir de ne rien dévoiler si on le lui a expressément demandé. Il s'agit de diviser le pouvoir judiciaire entre différentes personnalités et d'assurer une entente cordiale dans l'enceinte du Ministère.

\- Dans ce cas-là, ils devraient remplacer les hiboux par autre chose, affirma Dorcas. Ces stupides oiseaux ont encore trouvé le moyen de déverser leur fiente sur des papiers officiels ! Je te dis pas comment je me suis fait enguirlander ! »

Les deux femmes, présentement au rez-de-chaussée du Ministère, se dirigèrent vers les larges cheminées de marbre disposées de part et d'autre d'un des corridors situé dans une artère secondaire. Elles se dirent au revoir et prononcèrent chacune une adresse différente.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Lily se trouvait dans un appartement assez modeste quoique joliment décoré. Elle sortit de la cheminée, nettoya la cendre d'un coup de baguette et déposa son manteau sur un fauteuil en cuir. Puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine américaine et se servit un grand verre de citronnade fraîche. Elle soupira de fatigue et alla sur le palier de l'appartement.

« Mary, je suis rentrée ! », dit-elle en toquant à la porte de sa voisine.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'une trentaine d'année au visage souriant la salua.

« Il s'est comporté comme un ange, affirma-t-elle avec un vaste sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir prévenue à la dernière minute mais il y a eu une réunion urgente alors… s'excusa Lily.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est toujours un plaisir, la rassura Mary. Il a fallu que je quitte mon boulot pour mes deux petits monstres alors je peux garder Dudley quand tu veux.

\- C'est vraiment adorable mais je ne veux pas t'embêter, refusa Lily. Oh, attends ! J'ai un peu de liquide dans mon sac à main je crois ! Donne-moi juste trois secondes et je vais le chercher.

\- Lily, c'est vraiment pas la peine ! », rétorqua Mary en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lily aurait bien voulu insister mais une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte accapara toute son attention. Elle fit un grand sourire au petit garçon de sept ans et celui-ci lui sauta dans les bras, l'air ravi de la revoir. Après avoir pris soin de la remercier encore une fois, Lily prit congé de sa voisine et retourna dans son appartement avec l'enfant.

« Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée à l'école ? demanda-t-elle au garçon.

\- La maîtresse nous a appris à faire des soustractions, raconta Dudley. C'est vraiment difficile ! Elle nous a demandé de faire des exercices à la maison avec nos parents ! Et à la cantine y avait du chou ! C'était vraiment pas bon alors j'en ai pas mangé ! J'ai pris que du dessert ! Le dessert c'était de la glace au chocolat c'était trop bon ! Et puis aujourd'hui John, eh bah il a ramené une tortue ! Elle était trop mignonne mais elle va pas vite ! Moi je vais plus vite qu'elle quand je cours ! »

Dudley avait un cheveu sur la langue et Lily trouvait ça adorable. Elle l'écouta parler de sa journée avec attention, ponctuant chaque information d'un petit « Ah bon ? » ou d'un simple hochement de tête. Le psychologue l'avait dit et répété, Dudley était un petit garçon fragile qui avait besoin d'attention. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa séparation brutale avec ses parents. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois et il souriait un peu plus tous les jours, au plus grand bonheur de Lily.

Il y a cinq mois, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley avaient décidé de manger au restaurant en tête à tête pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage, laissant leur fils avec une nourrice. Sur le chemin du retour, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, un motard leur avait foncé dedans à toute allure. Vernon était mort sur le coup. Pétunia, elle, plus protégée à la place du conducteur, n'avait aucune séquelle physique. Mais il avait fallu l'interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique parce qu'elle faisait des crises de démence et qu'elle semblait vivre dans un monde parallèle où toute la réalité était exclue. Lily avait appris la nouvelle de la manière la plus brutale qui soit. Un jour, elle avait entendu la sonnette retentir et avait ouvert la porte. Elle avait trouvé des hommes en costume et un petit enfant éploré. On lui avait dit que, en tant que plus proche parente de Dudley, c'était à elle qu'il allait être confié. On lui avait dit que sa sœur était folle, que son beau-frère était mort, et que son neveu était orphelin. On lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le garder et qu'ils pourraient toujours le placer dans un orphelinat. Lily avait refusé net et avait serré Dudley dans ses bras. Des années de relation conflictuelle avec sa sœur lui revenaient en bloc et elle serrait l'enfant à l'étouffer, se promettant de rattraper ses fautes en prenant soin de lui. Alors elle lui avait sacrifié tout son temps disponible et ne le regrettait pas. Ce gamin, elle l'adorait.

« Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? demanda Lily quand il eut fini de parler.

\- On peut acheter des hamburgers ? C'est bon les hamburgers ! suggéra Dudley avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Très bien je vais les commander », accepta Lily avec un petit sourire.

Fut un temps où il ne mangeait jamais rien, trop bouleversé pour ça. Le petit garçon, qui avait toujours été grassouillet, était désormais filiforme. Son corps rachitique faisait peine à voir et ses yeux vides inspiraient la compassion. A son âge, il avait déjà vécu beaucoup trop d'expériences traumatisantes.

« Tu veux parler au Monsieur au téléphone ? suggéra Lily tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

\- Non, non », s'empressa de répondre le petit garçon.

Elle sourit tendrement puis composa le numéro. Après avoir passé sa commande, il fallut attendre une demi-heure avant que le repas n'arrive. C'était l'inconvénient du monde moldu. Mais Dudley était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal alors elle ne voulait pas le complexer en lui montrant constamment toutes les merveilles de la magie. Au contraire, ils vivaient dans un immeuble dans une banlieue moldue de Londres, leurs voisins étaient moldus, tout le monde était moldu. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

« Dis Tata Lily ! » s'écria Dudley alors qu'il venait de commencer à manger.

Il avait les yeux brillants et Lily comprit immédiatement qu'il avait une requête à lui soumettre. Quelle qu'elle soit, la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait de toute manière pas résister.

« Oui trésor ? répondit-elle gentiment.

\- J'aimerais bien voir James Potter ! répondit Dudley.

\- Qui ça ? s'étonna Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le joueur de Quidditch ! précisa le jeune garçon.

\- Ah oui… celui que tu aimes beaucoup, c'est ça ? s'enquit Lily en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

\- Oui ! » s'enthousiasma Dudley.

Lily soupira. Malgré tous ses efforts pour éloigner son neveu du monde sorcier, Dudley avait développé une grande passion pour le Quidditch, et plus précisément pour l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Leur Attrapeur, James Potter, était son idole. Il enviait sa dextérité et son aisance. Et sa carrure aussi, à bien y réfléchir.

« Il faudra voir s'il organise une séance de dédicaces », soupira Lily, vaincue.

Elle avait horreur de ce sport et des joueurs de Quidditch en général. Elle les trouvait idiots, pompeux et vulgaires. Mais elle allait faire un effort, se promit-elle en voyant la bouille réjouie de son neveu.

« Ouais super ! », s'écria celui-ci en croquant à pleines dents dans son hamburger.

Lily le regarda en soupirant de nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu si joyeux, il lui était impossible de ne pas faire en sorte que le rêve de Dudley se réalise.

 **OoOoO**

 **Bon bah je vous donne ma bénédiction, vous pouvez donner votre avis ! N'hésitez surtout pas !**

 **A la prochaine, bisous !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **Excusez-moi pour ce monstrueux retard dû à une surdose de travail scolaire et à un sévère syndrome de la page blanche ! Enfin bon, voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :-)**

 **Contrairement à mon habitude, j'ai décidé de faire cette histoire un peu courte, donc elle ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une dizaine de chapitres. Du moins c'est ce qui est prévu. Cela signifie donc que les actions ne seront pas trop espacées et que donc l'histoire sera riche en rebondissements.**

 **Enfin bref, merci à _Calire 92_ et _brustenga iphigen_ ( tu remarqueras que j'ai carrément supprimé et remplacé les passages que tu m'avais soulignés ) pour leur correction.**

 **Merci à _Lis Blanc, Miisss, Echco et Miss No Name_ ( voilà la suite ! Avec un peu de retard, je veux bien l'admettre ^^ ) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait infiniment plaisir !**

 **CHAPITRE I**

« Tu dois quoi ? s'exclama Dorcas en ricanant.

\- Cesse donc de rire ! s'insurgea Lily. Je dois emmener mon neveu voir James Potter », répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Et au vu de la réaction de son amie, la jolie rousse se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de se confier. Pourtant, elle connaissait bien Dorcas. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'adorait, c'était avant tout une fille avide de potins qui adorait fourrer son nez dans la vie paisible et monotone de ses semblables. Mais Lily n'avait pas pu garder pour elle ce qui lui arrivait, bien trop chamboulée pour ça. Afin de l'enfoncer encore davantage, Dorcas en rajouta une couche :

« Il t'aurait demandé de rencontrer Merlin que tu aurais eu plus de chances d'exaucer son souhait, affirma-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite lentement.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Lily, surprise.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de groupies hystériques qui se précipitent vers lui pendant les séances de dédicaces… explicita la jeune femme en replaçant machinalement son turban.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? rétorqua Lily en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh… eh bien… oh j'ai beaucoup de travail ! Lily, je dois retourner travailler, vraiment, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer ! bafouilla Dorcas en se levant précipitamment.

\- Dorcas ? appela Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui ? répondit l'intéressée en s'arrêtant net devant la porte close qu'elle allait ouvrir.

\- Tu travailles dans ce bureau, lui apprit Lily en désignant la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient actuellement.

\- Ah oui, très juste », balbutia Dorcas en se rasseyant à sa place, rouge de honte.

Elles travaillaient toutes deux au cinquième niveau du ministère, dans le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, plus familièrement appelé DCMI par les employés qui y travaillaient. Elles travaillaient toutes deux au Bureau International des Lois Magiques, nommé BILM. Lily, qui avait fait des études très studieuses, était plus gradée que son amie. Dans ce travail, toute action avait tellement d'ampleur ! Tout était supervisé d'une main de maître par leur directeur, Bertram Aubrey.

« Alors, tu as une explication à me fournir ? s'enquit Lily en papillonnant des yeux de la manière la plus innocente possible.

\- N… non ! affirma Dorcas.

\- Bon… se résigna Lily. Quand a lieu la prochaine séance de dédicace ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans deux semaines sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Dorcas sans aucune hésitation.

\- Très bien », répondit Lily en secouant la tête en signe d'approbation.

Puis elle se replongea dans son travail et ne vit plus le temps passer. Ses amies lui disaient souvent qu'elle était trop studieuse et qu'elle devrait passer un peu plus de temps à se divertir. Mais elles ne comprenaient pas qu'elle s'amusait en travaillant, c'était son loisir. Lily aimait apprendre, comprendre, exploiter de nouvelles données, pouvoir les réutiliser au moment opportun. Elle trouvait que c'était une bonne manière d'aider les autres que de toujours avoir la solution. Grâce à leur travail commun, Dorcas et elle étaient souvent ensemble et ne s'étaient donc pas éloignées lorsqu'elles avaient quitté Poudlard. Par contre, elles voyaient Marlène moins régulièrement, sans parler des autres.

 **OoOoO**

Deux semaines plus tard, comme promis, Lily se retrouva à emmener son neveu sur le Chemin de Traverse inhabituellement bondé. Dorcas n'avait pas eu tort lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il y aurait plein de monde. Lily soupira un grand coup puis, tendant la main à Dudley, elle essaya de s'enfoncer dans la foule. Elle se sentait passablement ridicule. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait étouffée par des corps moites juste dans l'espoir d'obtenir un autographe d'une célébrité. Elle jeta un regard soucieux à son neveu, plus petit qu'elle, qui semblait suffoquer et qui se faisait écraser.

« Ça va trésor ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Il y a trop de monde j'arrive pas à respirer, geignit le petit garçon.

\- Tiens, prends ces deux Mornilles et va chez Florian Fortarôme t'acheter une glace.

\- Merci ! », s'écria le garçon en détalant tel un lièvre apeuré.

Lily soupira et continua sa laborieuse traversée. Profondément énervée, elle commença à donner des coups de coudes aux personnes autour d'elle pour accélérer sa progression. Alors qu'elle dépassait une fille vulgaire et maquillée comme un panda, celle-ci lui hurla de sa voix stridente un gracieux :

« Eh ! Bouge de là pétasse ! J'étais devant toi ! »

Lily la gratifia d'un regard noir et ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention. De là où elle était, elle entendait quelques bribes de conversations, notamment un homme qui clamait haut et fort :

« Ces groupies, aucune personnalité ! Je suis sûr qu'elles pourraient vendre leur âme pour passer dans le lit de ce Potter !

\- Oh la ferme George ! rétorqua une femme qui semblait l'accompagner. C'est toi qui parles tout le temps de son joli petit cul ! »

Lily soupira puis continua d'avancer. Il faisait une chaleur insupportable, une odeur de transpiration intolérable emplissait ses narines et elle était sûre d'avoir des bleus le lendemain à cause de tous les coups qu'elle recevait. Mille fois elle faillit céder à la tentation de rebrousser chemin mais, toujours, elle voyait le visage souriant de Dudley lorsqu'il recevrait l'autographe. Quelques minutes plus tard, après encore une centaine de coups, elle parvint enfin à quelques mètres du lieu où James Potter distribuait des morceaux de papiers. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à sa hauteur, Lily lui tendit le petit carnet de Dudley, les yeux baissés dessus, sans regarder le visage de Potter.

« C'est pour qui ? demanda le célèbre joueur de Quidditch.

\- Pour Dudley », répondit Lily.

Elle leva finalement les yeux et fut surprise en voyant sa tête. Pourquoi son visage lui disait-il quelque chose ? Lily y réfléchit quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules, renonçant à s'appesantir sur la question. Elle avait sûrement vu un poster de lui, ou sa photo dans un magazine.

« Dudley ? C'est pas très féminin comme prénom, ça ! s'exclama James. Ou alors tu es un travesti ? », suggéra-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais que Lily aurait plutôt qualifié de stupide.

Elle pinça les lèvres et se força à répondre posément sans ajouter une insulte malvenue.

« C'est pour mon neveu, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Ah ! Je me disais bien que t'étais trop canon pour être un homme ! », s'écria Potter.

Lily ferma les yeux quelques secondes et respira profondément. Quelle personne irrespectueuse ! De quel droit lui parlait-il aussi familièrement ? Et pourquoi la tutoyait-il ? Néanmoins, comme elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il renonce à lui rendre l'autographe, elle se contenta d'un vague :

« … merci.

\- De rien ! répondit le jeune homme avec enthousiasme. Ça s'écrit comment Dudley ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily soupira encore une fois puis épela le prénom de son neveu tandis que James écrivait rapidement sur le carnet. Puis elle regarda fixement le visage de l'homme devant elle, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Il finit par lui tendre le papier et, alors que Lily allait s'en emparer, il le déplaça rapidement pour le maintenir hors de sa portée. Lily tenta de l'attraper à nouveau mais il refit la même chose. Alors elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ils n'étaient plus en maternelle, si ?

« Je te le rends si tu me promets de dîner avec moi un de ces jours, marchanda Potter en arborant un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? », sursauta Lily, plus que surprise.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et se pinça l'arête du nez. Merlin elle brûlait de lui balancer ses quatre vérités et de lui administrer une gifle magistrale, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il lui fallait ce satané bout de papier. Pour Dudley.

« Tu as très bien compris, chantonna James.

\- Bon très bien ! », ragea Lily après avoir reçu un énième coup de pied d'une groupie hystérique qui trouvait qu'elle accaparait trop le célèbre James Potter.

Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'honorer sa promesse. Une fois qu'elle aurait son papier, elle partirait et ferait en sorte de ne jamais plus croiser la route de ce maudit Potter.

« Parfait ! Je t'envoie un hibou, Evans, la prévint-il en lui donnant le bout de papier tant désiré.

\- D'accord, accepta Lily, l'air affable. Attends, quoi ? s'écria-t-elle après.

\- Tous les employés du Ministère ont une petite étiquette à leur nom, susurra James. Etant donné que la tienne était épinglée sur ta jolie poitrine, je ne pouvais pas la manquer ! »

Lily, sous le choc, recula de quelques pas. Rapidement, elle se fit happer par la foule et elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'en extraire. C'était donc pour cela que son visage lui semblait si familier. C'était cet inconnu qui l'avait fixée dans cet ascenseur. Lily grommela des paroles inintelligibles et donna des coups à tout le monde pour pouvoir se libérer de cet amas de corps humains dénués de cerveaux et respirer un air plus pur. Après quelques minutes, elle parvint à respirer librement et elle courut rejoindre son neveu.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, l'idole de Dudley n'était-elle pas un doctorant en histoire de la magie ? Bon, mauvais exemple, mais l'idée était là. James Potter n'avait aucun respect, aucune pudeur et surtout – surtout ! – aucun neurone. Pourtant, Lily était du genre idéaliste, utopique et optimiste au sujet de l'humanité, mais Potter était vraisemblablement l'être le plus abject qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

« Alors, tu l'as ? Dis, tu l'as ? s'écria Dudley en la voyant arriver.

\- Oui, je l'ai », dit Lily, exténuée, tout en lui tendant l'autographe.

Dudley se désintéressa immédiatement de sa glace à la violette à moitié entamée et s'empressa de prendre le petit bout de papier dans ses petits doigts. Il commença à le déchiffrer lentement, des étoiles dans les yeux puis, au fil de sa lecture, Lily vit les sourcils de son neveu se froncer d'incompréhension.

« Dis, Tata, pourquoi il parle de tes fesses ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ? », rugit Lily en s'emparant du bout de papier.

Deux jours plus tard, Lily reçut la visite d'un hibou grand-duc extravagant aux dimensions démentielles et aux couleurs claires. Curieuse, elle s'empara du parchemin attaché à la patte du volatile et le déroula pour le lire. Quand elle eut fini sa lecture, elle laissa échapper un cri de rage qui fit sursauter le hibou.

 _« Très chère Evans,_

 _J'ai libéré la soirée de mercredi juste pour tes beaux yeux, alors rendez-vous à huit heures au_ Palais des saveurs, _sur le chemin de Traverse. Tu as plutôt intérêt à venir sinon je dis dans une interview que j'ai couché avec toi et que t'es un mauvais coup. Tu entends ? Pas de lapin._

 _Allez, à mercredi !_

 _J. Potter._

 _PS : réponds avec mon hibou sinon la lettre atterrira directement dans la pile dédiée aux fans. Quoique t'es pas obligée de répondre. »_

Lily étouffa d'autres cris de rage dans son poing fermé puis congédia l'oiseau. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une issue pour ne pas y aller sans qu'il n'affirme à tout le monde qu'elle était mauvaise au lit, ce qui n'était pas vrai en plus. Oh, la honte !

 **OoOoO**

Le mercredi matin, Lily se rendit à son bureau, résolue à faire part de son problème à Dorcas. La jeune femme n'avait peut-être pas l'avis le plus objectif qui soit mais se confier aurait le mérite de soulager Lily. Et vu l'état de stress dans lequel elle était actuellement, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal ! Elle courut vers son bureau au BILM et, à peine eut-elle entrouvert la porte qu'elle s'écria :

« Dorcas, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

La concernée n'avait probablement pas prévu son arrivée fracassante puisqu'elle sursauta tellement fort qu'elle tomba de sa chaise, se prenant le bord du bureau dans le menton par la même occasion. Ne se laissant pas abattre, Dorcas se releva tant bien que mal tout en massant son visage endolori.

« J'espère que c'est suffisamment important pour justifier une pareille introduction, prévint-elle avec un regard menaçant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… ça va tu n'as pas trop mal ? s'enquit Lily en rougissant de honte.

\- Abrège, grommela Dorcas pour toute réponse.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir… commença Lily.

\- Ah oui ? Comment il s'appelle ? Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? C'était le coup de foudre ? la coupa Dorcas, désormais surexcitée.

\- … avec James Potter », poursuivit la rouquine en lançant à son amie un regard blasé.

Un long silence succéda à son aveu, durant lequel les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Dorcas ne crie :

« Mais c'est génial ! Tu pourras me le présenter ?

\- A vrai dire j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ne pas y aller, précisa Lily en haussant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement folle ! s'insurgea Dorcas. Et puis raconte-moi tout pendant que tu y es ! », exigea-t-elle.

Lily soupira, regrettant déjà d'avoir seulement songé à en parler à Dorcas. Elle qui se targuait de ne jamais faire deux fois la même erreur, venait de reproduire celle qu'elle avait commise deux semaines plus tôt. Elle accéda cependant à la requête de son amie et lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Quand elle eut fini, il y eut encore un long silence avant que Dorcas ne le brise.

« Tu veux dire qu'il y avait Potter dans l'ascenseur du Ministère et que je l'ai pas vu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Lily, levant les yeux au ciel devant la puérilité de son amie.

\- Mais quelle idiote je fais ! grogna-t-elle, visiblement déçue. Bon enfin bref, tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Lily.

\- Mais si tu n'y vas pas il racontera à la presse que tu es mauvaise au lit, poursuivit Dorcas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est ça, confirma de nouveau Lily tout en hochant la tête.

\- Eh bah vas-y alors, proposa Dorcas en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais… je t'ai demandé des conseils pour ne pas y aller ! balbutia Lily, plus que surprise.

\- Est-ce que t'as envie qu'il raconte à tout le monde que tu es un mauvais coup ? demanda Dorcas en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non mais…

\- Alors vas-y, répéta Dorcas.

\- Non ! refusa Lily. Il y a forcément une autre solution !

\- Mais arrêtes de te compliquer la vie bon sang ! pesta Dorcas. James Potter a clairement flashé sur toi et il te propose un dîner dans le restaurant le plus cher du Chemin de Traverse ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que c'est un abruti qui jette l'argent par les fenêtres et qui pense que les femmes ne sont que des jouets dont il peut disposer à sa guise, suggéra innocemment Lily.

\- Non ! la détrompa son amie. Ça veut dire que tu vas sûrement pouvoir lui prouver que t'es pas un mauvais coup ce soir, gloussa-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Non mais t'es complètement malade ! s'offusqua Lily. Et après ? Et puis coucher avec un homme que je ne connais pas ? Mais tu as complètement perdu la tête ?

\- Oh allez… Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel homme, c'est James Potter ! Tu peux bien faire une exception pour lui tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non, non et non ! refusa Lily avec conviction. Moi j'ai des valeurs, des principes et je ne suis certainement pas une groupie qui se précipitera dans le lit de James Potter avant même qu'il ne l'ait seulement envisagé ! asséna-t-elle avec force. Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

Sur ce, elle s'assit dignement à son bureau et saisit une pile de dossier qu'elle commença à étudier laborieusement. Dorcas la regarda quelques instants et soupira, rendant les armes.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, Lily, dit-elle doucement. Ça ne vaudrait vraiment pas la peine de te connaître si tu n'étais pas aussi rationnelle, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Merci, répondit Lily sans lever les yeux de son travail.

\- Tu n'as qu'à manger le repas le plus cher, lui balancer ses quatre vérités et partir avant qu'il ne propose de te raccompagner », suggéra Dorcas.

Lily releva finalement les yeux de la feuille qu'elle étudiait et lui adressa un grand sourire. Dorcas sourit à son tour et la contempla quelques secondes. Elle songea que oui, Potter aurait énormément de travail à faire avant d'avoir Lily dans son lit. Parce que Lily n'accèderait à cette requête que lorsqu'elle aurait la certitude d'avoir ravi son cœur. Selon Lily, l'acte sexuel et les sentiments amoureux étaient indissociables, et jamais elle ne pourrait avoir des mœurs aussi légères que nombre de femmes. C'était entre autres pour cette raison que Dorcas la respectait tellement. Et si Potter n'était pas capable de la comprendre alors, malgré toute l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, il était clair qu'il ne la méritait pas. Elle finit par se ressaisir et se mit à travailler elle-aussi. Il serait désormais inutile de débuter une nouvelle conversation, Lily s'était enfermée dans sa bulle, comme toujours lorsqu'elle travaillait.

Lily adorait son métier. Elle s'était battue pour l'obtenir alors qu'elle aurait pu avoir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ce n'était pas très bien payé, ce n'était pas très prestigieux, ça ne sauvait pas des vies, ça n'informait pas les gens, c'était un métier ordinaire, dans un bureau, au cinquième étage du ministère. Mais ça lui convenait, elle avait trouvé sa voie et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se reconvertir. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de tapoter ses pieds nerveusement contre le sol ou d'enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyants autour de son index droit.

« Anxieuse ? devina Dorcas après encore quelques minutes de ce manège.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Lily après quelques secondes d'hésitations. J'essaie juste de trouver un moyen de ne pas y aller sans qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution, corrigea-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller ? s'étonna Dorcas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas le moins du monde, soupira Lily.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Dorcas avec curiosité.

\- Pour lui prouver qu'il n'est pas irrésistible et qu'il n'a aucune raison d'être si orgueilleux, cracha Lily avec mépris.

\- Un peu quand même », contra rêveusement Dorcas.

Lily émit un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur et Dorcas pouffa en lâchant un vague : « Mais nan je rigole ! » Puis elle ajouta :

« Je sais que tu trouveras une solution, Lily. Tu es brillante après tout, sourit-elle.

\- Espérons que ça suffise », marmonna la concernée.

 **OoOoO**

Le soir-même, Lily chercha dans sa penderie une robe simple et élégante idéale pour les soirées. A force d'y penser, elle avait trouvé une solution toute bête qui, elle l'espérait, suffirait à calmer définitivement les ardeurs de Potter. Cela impliquait qu'elle soit présentable au rendez-vous, et elle avait grand hâte de voir la réaction de l'orgueilleux joueur de Quidditch. Elle porta finalement son choix sur une robe vert bouteille qui rehaussait la couleur éclatante de ses cheveux. Elle l'enfila rapidement et appliqua un maquillage léger avant de coiffer correctement ses cheveux. Fière du résultat, bien que la tenue ne soit pas recherchée, Lily s'autorisa un sourire diabolique et regarda sa montre. Elle était en retard de cinq minutes, il était temps d'y aller.

« Tu es très jolie tata Lily, la complimenta Dudley depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Merci mon cœur, lui sourit Lily. Tu n'es pas couché ?

\- Il l'était mais il a tenu à se lever, expliqua Mary, la voisine de pallier, en arrivant à son tour. Tu es vraiment magnifique, Lily.

\- Merci », répondit-elle en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

Puis elle s'approcha de Dudley et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

« Dors bien mon ange, lui dit-elle. Je devrais être de retour dans très peu de temps. »

Dudley sourit puis bailla et retourna dans sa chambre, suivi par Mary. Lily s'empara de sa baguette et transplana directement dans la salle exclusivement dédiée aux arrivages du restaurant _Palais des saveurs._ Tout dans ce restaurant était doré et pourpre, et il en émanait une indicible impression de grandeur et de richesse. Lily descendit les quelques marches en marbre qui conduisaient au hall du restaurant et scruta quelques instants la foule pour repérer Potter. Elle trouva rapidement la touffe brune de ce dernier et le rejoignit prestement. Lorsqu'il la vit, il fit un grand sourire et dit d'un air charmeur :

« Ah Evans, tu es là ! Tu es très belle ce soir !

\- Oui, force est de constater que je suis là, affirma sèchement Lily. Tu peux en témoigner, l'homme à côté de toi peut lui-même en témoigner, je suis là.

\- Certes, concéda James, surpris.

\- Je ne t'ai pas mis de lapin, je suis donc libérée de toute charge. Salut ! »

Et elle transplana de nouveau sous le regard ébahi du joueur de Quidditch professionnel. On ne la lui avait encore jamais faite, celle-là ! Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté !

 **OoOoO**

Depuis des heures qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, Lily avait enfilé son pyjama le moins seyant de sa garde-robe et s'obstinait depuis à regarder des séries policières sur son petit poste de télévision. Elle tenait dans ses mains un gros pot de glace au chocolat qu'elle vidait consciencieusement à l'aide d'une longue cuillère. A une heure de matin, elle songea qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle aille se coucher, puis cette idée lui sortit complètement de la tête et elle continua de regarder avec une fascination malsaine un médecin légiste découper un cadavre pour en extraire les organes vitaux. Quelque temps plus tard, elle entendit la sonnette de l'appartement retentir. Elle sursauta violemment, totalement paniquée. L'image d'un psychopathe armé d'une hache dans l'encadrement de la porte ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Aussi, n'osant plus douter que la personne qui avait sonné était un meurtrier, elle s'empara de sa baguette et, nonobstant son accoutrement étrange, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement rapide et, baguette pointée vers le haut, elle se mit en position de combat. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qui était ce mystérieux individu.

« Potter ? lâcha-t-elle, une main sur son cœur.

\- Evans ? », répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, les yeux ronds.

 **OoOoO**

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif, négatif ou même neutre ! Vos critiques pourront m'aider à m'améliorer, alors je compte sur vous !**

 **N'oubliez pas que je sacrifie mon travail scolaire pour cette histoire qui ne me rapporte pas d'argent, alors montrez-moi que cette histoire ne vous déplaît pas :-)**

 **Gros bisous et à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Voici mon second chapitre, avec un peu de retard, je l'admets. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier du fond du cœur tous ceux qui ont reviewé mon histoire, ça m'a fait immensément plaisir, c'est un record pour moi d'atteindre 10 reviews en seulement deux chapitres !**

 **Donc un grand merci à** _ **Miisss, Echco, readgirl22**_ **et aux lecteurs ne possédant pas de compte :**

 _ **Guest :**_ merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que mon chapitre t'ait fait rire ! En effet, James ne manque pas de culot, c'est le mot ! Je compte bien continuer, ne t'inquiète pas ! __

 _ **CamGinny :**_ merci pour tes **deux** reviews ! Que tu dises que mon histoire est originale est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire ! Je voulais renverser les choses pour imaginer comment ça aurait pu se passer si ça avait été Lily qui avait survécu ! Bingo, c'était bien lui ! ^^

Si j'ai le droit de finir comme ça ! T'auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas ! Oui Dudley est trop mignon je trouve et Dorcas est un peu folle ^^ Oui c'était un peu le but je dois bien l'avouer ! James au moins est canon ! Ah ah oui il s'est bien fait avoir le pauvre ! Ça lui apprendra à avoir des techniques de drague aussi mauvaises mdrrr

 **Et merci à** _ **brustenga iphigen**_ **pour avoir lu mon chapitre en avant-première et à** _ **Calire 92**_ **qui corrigera mon chapitre prochainement ( il risque donc d'y avoir quelques petites fautes )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE II**

Après qu'elle soit partie si précipitamment, James avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'ils aient une petite discussion. Et que Lily devait expliquer son comportement. C'est vrai quoi ! Il l'avait juste invitée au restaurant, quelle femme aurait réagi aussi exagérément pour si peu ? Aucune ! Une femme normale aurait été heureuse et fière d'avoir été remarquée par James Potter. Mais non ! Cette Evans ne pouvait pas être comme les autres, évidemment ! Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours réussi à venir à bout de toutes les femmes, si bien que c'en était presque devenu lassant. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, n'opposaient qu'une très faible résistance, se laissaient faire sans mot dire. C'étaient des marionnettes dont il mouvait les ficelles à sa guise. Et il avait fait l'erreur d'employer sa méthode de drague habituelle avec Lily Evans qui, manifestement, était une femme inhabituelle.

Il lui aurait raconté mille et un mensonges, lui aurait fait mille et une promesses, comme aux autres. Ils auraient passé la nuit ensemble et le lendemain, il serait sorti de sa vie aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré. C'était ainsi que ça aurait dû se passer, c'était ainsi que ça se passait toujours. Pourtant, James ne se voyait pas comme une mauvaise personne. Certes, il séduisait des femmes, leur mentait, les quittait sans aucun scrupule, mais il n'était pas naïf. Elles n'étaient que des rapaces cupides et malveillants attirés par ce qu'il avait à offrir. Lorsque son physique ne parvenait pas à les charmer, sa notoriété et son argent le faisaient. En quelque sorte, c'était lui qui se faisait manipuler, c'était lui dont on profitait. Il n'était qu'une image médiatique, qu'un symbole. Une manière pour les femmes d'affirmer leur suprématie. Elles ne le connaissaient pas le moins du monde et pourtant, elles se glissaient sournoisement dans son lit, comme si ça n'avait pour elles aucune valeur. _Comme si ça ne comptait pas._

« Monsieur Potter, votre table est prête, le prévint courtoisement un des serveurs du restaurant, le coupant dans sa rêverie.

\- Hm… je ne vais pas manger finalement, se désista-t-il, embarrassé. Je vous paierai les dédommagements », promit-il en partant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne passe la porte d'entrée, il sentit le regard circonspect du serveur peser sur lui. Oh, ça ferait jaser si on apprenait que James Potter avait été éconduit. Mais il ne laisserait jamais une telle information être ébruitée ! Il marcha quelques mètres dans le froid, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Evans l'avait repoussé. C'était la première. Et s'il y avait une chose à savoir sur James, c'était qu'il ne baissait jamais les bras et n'acceptait aucune défaite qui viendrait entacher son palmarès. Avant d'être un homme, c'était un sportif professionnel, et en tant que tel, il souhaitait la victoire, toujours, et peu importent le domaine ou la situation. C'était grâce à sa ténacité qu'il remportait brillamment chaque match auquel il concourrait. Il ne doutait pas de parvenir à séduire Evans, il allait juste lui falloir une stratégie innovante. Il sentait déjà brûler en lui la flamme du désir, parce que la chasse a toujours plus de valeurs que la proie elle-même. Il se surprit à penser que Lily Evans n'aurait présenté aucun intérêt si elle avait cédé aussi facilement que les autres. Il ne lui accordait autant d'intérêt que parce qu'elle lui avait résisté. Il expira longuement et un nuage de buée s'échappa de sa bouche, formant des volutes qui finirent par s'évaporer dans la nuit noire. Puis, résolu, il dégaina sa baguette et transplana. Non, définitivement, perdre n'était pas une option.

Il se sentit violemment aspiré dans une sorte de boyau trop étroit puis, une demi-seconde plus tard, il était dans un salon spacieux aux teintes claires. Il se trouvait chez Sirius Black. Leurs parents étant de vieux amis, ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et n'avaient jamais été séparés plus d'une semaine l'un de l'autre. Contrairement à James qui avait débuté une carrière sportive, Sirius avait décidé de prendre quelques années sabbatiques et de vivre de l'argent de ses parents, qui possédaient une immense fortune. Comme Sirius aussi était très plaisant à regarder, avec ses longues mèches brunes, ses yeux d'un gris profond et ses traits aristocratiques, lui et James avaient longtemps formé un duo de drague. Ils avaient fréquenté tous les bars de la ville et aucune fille n'avait jamais pu leur résister. Mais depuis plusieurs mois, Sirius s'était casé avec une fille nommée Marlène McKinnon, qu'il avait rencontrée dans un bar justement. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Sirius était devenu un autre homme. Il s'était assagi, avait repris ses études et envisageait désormais de devenir Auror.

« Jaaaaaames ! gémit Sirius en déboulant dans le salon. Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer, je vais faire une syncope ! se plaignit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- Et passer par le même chemin que le commun des mortels ? Pfff… plaisanta James avec une arrogance feinte.

\- Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Sirius en s'affalant sur le canapé de cuir.

\- Sirius, l'heure est grave, déclama solennellement James en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte ! s'affola faussement Sirius.

\- Ah ah ! Très drôle… une fille m'a posé un lapin… », avoua James très rapidement en passant une main embarrassée dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Sirius explosa de rire. Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le canapé, secoué de soubresauts. Tout en continuant de s'amuser bruyamment aux dépens de son ami, Sirius regarda James de ses yeux gris perle. Jamais aucune femme n'avait résisté au charme de James. Il avait des traits aristocratiques, une peau blanche et parfaite, de grands yeux bruns bordés de longs cils noirs, de broussailleux cheveux noirs qu'ils s'amusaient à nommer serpillière mais qui semblaient plaire aux femmes et une musculature bien développée grâce au Quidditch. Lorsqu'il souriait, tout son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux étincelaient. C'était bien simple, même ses immondes lunettes rondes ne parvenaient pas à amoindrir sa beauté.

« Tu plaisantes ? parvint à haleter Sirius entre deux éclats de rire. C'est qui ?

\- Elle s'appelle Lily Evans, elle travaille au Ministère, répondit James en levant les yeux au ciel devant la puérilité de son ami.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Sirius quelques minutes plus tard en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je veux son adresse », répondit James avec conviction.

 **OoOoO**

James s'assura qu'il était au bon étage, puis jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Il s'avança vers l'appartement 3B et resta devant un court moment. Il redressa sa cape, épousseta ses épaules, arrangea un peu ses cheveux puis il appuya sur la sonnette. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller du côté moldu. C'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'il y mettait un pied et il se sentait passablement mal-à-l'aise. Mais il tentait de passer outre. Il se fichait bien de réveiller Evans : elle lui devait des explications. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer de nouveau sur la sonnette, la porte devant lui s'ouvrit brusquement. Nul n'aurait pu définir lequel des deux jeunes gens fut le plus surpris.

« Potter ? s'exclama la propriétaire de l'appartement, tout autant surprise qu'incrédule.

\- Evans ? », répliqua James sur le même ton.

C'était une image qu'il aurait voulu graver dans sa mémoire pour s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Lily était en position de combat, baguette brandie à seulement deux centimètres de son nez, l'air concentrée et apeurée. Elle avait une moustache de chocolat tout autour de la bouche et même sur le bout de son nez, des yeux bouffis et rendus vitreux par les heures passées devant la télévision et des pantoufles en forme de canard. Mais le plus ridicule, c'était le tas de tissu informe et délavé qui lui faisait office de pyjama. Malgré ça, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver séduisante avec ses épais cheveux roux tout emmêlés et son visage pâle qui rougissait de honte.

« Potter ? répéta Lily en bégayant. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Non, Evans, rétorqua ce dernier en se ressaisissant. La question qui s'impose c'est pourquoi tu portes une horreur pareille ? la corrigea-t-il avec un rictus railleur.

\- Parce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te séduire ? », proposa Lily le plus innocemment du monde, essayant d'occulter sa gêne.

James ne sut que répliquer, trop surpris pour cela, et un silence pesant s'installa tandis que les deux évitaient de se regarder, mal-à-l'aise.

« Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda à nouveau Lily sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Il me semble qu'on a une soirée à rattraper, répondit James en retrouvant toute son arrogance.

\- Je ne pense pas non, rétorqua Lily avec un regard hautain. Je me suis présentée au restaurant, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat.

\- Eh bien le nouveau contrat stipule que tu dois m'accorder une heure ou deux ce soir, affirma James en haussant les épaules.

\- Un nouveau contrat ? Comment ça ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Sinon, je dis à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble, menaça James.

\- Ah non ! Tu ne pourras pas me faire chanter à nouveau ! s'insurgea Lily. Il est absolument hors de question que je sois à ta merci indéfiniment !

\- Que veux-tu ? ricana James. On ne lutte pas contre son destin ! Tu ne me fais pas entrer ? fit-il mine de s'offusquer.

\- Ça t'étonne ? grommela Lily en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Bon, plus sérieusement, reprit James. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je ne t'ai pas posé de lapin ! rétorqua fièrement Lily.

\- Non, c'est clair ! ironisa James. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- C'est bien simple, j'ai trouvé une manière détournée de ne pas passer une soirée en ta compagnie sans que tu ne puisses mettre ta menace à exécution », répondit simplement Lily.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flattée lorsque James la darda d'un regard stupéfait. Il resta figé quelques secondes puis se ressaisit.

« Nous avons à parler », exigea James.

Puis, sans lui demander son autorisation, il pénétra dans l'appartement, retira sa cape et l'accrocha au porte-manteau à l'entrée.

« Fais comme chez toi, surtout, railla Lily.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi », répondit négligemment James.

Il marcha lentement et étudia l'appartement. Depuis la porte d'entrée, on accédait au salon par un petit couloir peint en couleur crème, avec quelques étagères pour les chaussures et une ribambelle de crochets pour mettre les manteaux. Le salon était assez petit mais chaleureux, avec une immense collection de livres en tous genres qui occupait tout un mur de la pièce et un canapé en cuir marron clair en face d'un petit poste de télévision*. Une porte fenêtre sur le mur opposé menait à un petit balcon et laissait entrer une lumière blanche qui illuminait la pièce. Des photos sur un pan de mur captèrent son attention. Une, en particulier, où Lily, souriante, posait avec un jeune homme blond qu'il reconnut comme étant Benjy Fenwick, un vieil ami de Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Il ne posa toutefois aucune question et détourna la tête. Il était habitué au luxe. Le manoir familial était immense et richement meublé. Sa propre maison était magnifique. Mais il avait toujours manqué quelque chose, selon lui : tout était beaucoup trop vide et impersonnel. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur le canapé et regarda fixement Lily.

« Quoi ? demanda celle-ci en rougissant bien malgré elle.

\- Je te regarde, c'est tout », répondit négligemment James sans détourner les yeux.

Elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était gênée. De toutes manières, c'était inscrit dans leurs gènes. Les Potter avaient toujours eu un faible pour les rousses, et James ne dérogeait malheureusement pas à la règle. Pas que ça le gênât de flirter avec des blondes et des brunes, mais les rousses restaient ses préférées. Il comptait bien séduire Lily, et ne doutait pas d'y parvenir. Il était séducteur dans l'âme après tout. Quelques flatteries, quelques mensonges, quelques présents, c'était simple, et pourtant, aucune femme n'y résistait jamais. Mais il était malgré tout moins assuré que toutes les autres fois. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur d'assimiler les réactions de Lily à celles de ses autres conquêtes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lily en retrouvant son sang-froid. Et puis comment tu as su où j'habitais ? Et pourquoi venir à cette heure-ci ? Pourquoi tu insistes à ce point ?

\- Eh ! Une question à la fois ! la charria James, le plus nonchalamment du monde.

\- Réponds Potter ! articula froidement Lily.

\- Ton adresse figure sur la liste qui recense tous les employés du Ministère, débuta-t-il son explication.

\- Comment y as-tu eu accès ? grogna Lily.

\- Tu n'en sauras rien », répondit très posément James en chassant sa question d'un geste négligent de la main.

Lily tiqua, résistant à l'envie de gifler cet insolent. Pourquoi la harcelait-il ainsi alors qu'il avait toutes les femmes qu'il souhaitait à ses pieds ? La vue de cet être prétentieux et imbu de sa personne lui était insupportable. Il fallait que cela cesse dans les plus brefs délais. Mais il connaissait son métier, son adresse et son nom, alors que pouvait-elle faire ? Potter avait les médias de son côté, et Lily refusait de se donner en spectacle. Elle chérissait son anonymat. Cet idiot de joueur de Quidditch avait le pouvoir de rompre la monotonie de ses jours, qu'elle n'aurait abandonnée pour aucune autre forme de vie.

« Pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si tard, poursuivit James sans remarquer les sentiments de Lily. Je ne différencie plus le jour et la nuit depuis bien longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir en regardant fixement un point devant lui.

\- C'est pourtant simple, objecta Lily avec arrogance. Le jour, il y a le soleil, et la nuit, il y a la lune !

\- Ne sois pas plus idiote que tu ne l'es en vérité Evans, soupira James avec une certaine lassitude.

\- ... et la nuit on doit dormir Potter donc maintenant tu sors de chez moi ! », hurla-t-elle, sans plus parvenir à réguler sa colère.

Puis elle posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche dans un geste d'affolement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se justifia rapidement en marmonnant un :

« Dudley ! Ça va le réveiller ! »

James la regarda avec circonspection, et il comprit finalement le sens de sa phrase lorsqu'il vit un petit garçon de sept ans entrer dans le salon, les yeux bouffis par le sommeil et un air apeuré peint sur le visage. Il se précipita vers Lily et se réfugia dans ses bras maternels, dardant James de son regard surpris. Que faisait son idole dans le salon à une heure pareille ? Puis il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, les frotta de ses petits poings, regarda à nouveau, et enfin demanda :

« Pourquoi James Potter est ici ?

\- Eh bien euh… », balbutia Lily.

Elle se révéla incapable d'expliquer ce fait. Elle-même n'en savait rien. Malgré elle, elle lança un regard suppliant au jeune homme qui avait décidé d'abolir toutes les règles de bienséance en pénétrant chez elle sans son consentement.

« Je suis venu vous inviter à mon prochain match ! », expliqua James avec enthousiasme, adressant un clin d'œil à Lily, l'air pas peu fier de lui-même.

Immédiatement, Lily haït le rictus prétentieux qu'arbora Potter. Il avait l'air du sauveur qui apporte une aide essentielle à une demoiselle en détresse. Dès lors, elle se promit de ne plus jamais lui demander son aide, ni par les mots, ni par les gestes. En jetant un coup d'œil à son neveu, elle remarqua que, au moins, ce qu'elle qualifiait d'humiliation avait été diablement efficace.

« C'est vrai ? s'enquit en effet Dudley, stupéfait.

\- Oui ! C'est samedi prochain, tu veux venir ? lui proposa gentiment James.

\- Oh oui ! Oui ! s'exclama le petit garçon avec ravissement. Dis, Tata Lily, on va y aller, hein ? s'enquit-il auprès de sa tante.

\- Si tu veux mon cœur, accepta Lily avec bienveillance. Tu vas te coucher maintenant ?

\- D'accord », acquiesça Dudley en baillant.

Et, tout ensommeillé, il retourna dans son lit sans plus se poser de questions. Lorsque Lily détourna son regard de sa frêle silhouette, elle remarqua que Potter la regardait attentivement. Elle lui devait une fière chandelle pour avoir trouvé cette excuse, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de le remercier. Il s'avérait qu'il avait un réel don pour mentir, que ça lui venait au même titre que l'oxygène. Comment croire en la sincérité d'un tel individu ?

« C'est ton neveu ? l'interrogea James avec curiosité.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Lily.

\- Où est sa mère ? demanda encore le célèbre joueur de Quidditch.

\- C'est compliqué », se déroba Lily avec froideur.

Elle ne se résignerait jamais à aborder ce sujet avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Marlène et Dorcas, et elle souhaitait encore moins se confier à un inconnu. Il y eut une pause silencieuse où tous deux restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, avant que James ne la rompe en s'exclamant :

« Alors il existe vraiment, ce Dudley !

\- Evidemment, répondit Lily avec stupeur.

\- Ça veut dire que c'était pour lui l'autographe ? s'affola soudain James.

\- Je pensais avoir été suffisamment claire, s'étonna Lily avec une once d'arrogance.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait… marmonna James plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de Lily.

\- Mais pourquoi n'existerait-il pas ? demanda Lily, surprise et agacée.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fans qui se créent une famille pour paraître moins ridicules, explicita James.

\- C'est stupide, affirma Lily.

\- Oui, approuva James. C'est à cause de cet autographe que tu n'as pas voulu venir au restaurant ? s'enquit-il avec une lueur de lucidité.

\- Entre autres, concéda Lily.

\- Entre autres ? répéta James, surpris.

\- Tu ne peux pas concevoir qu'on n'ait pas envie de sortir avec toi, tout simplement ? », demanda Lily en plissant les yeux.

A ces mots, James ouvrit la bouche, ahuri. Il semblait n'avoir jamais douté de son charisme, et Lily se félicita de lui avoir remis les idées en place.

« Manifestement pas, répondit-elle donc pour lui.

\- Donc si tu as fait tout ça... c'est parce que je ne t'intéresse pas ? s'enquit difficilement James, toujours sous le choc.

\- Pas le moins du monde, affirma Lily avec légèreté, se retenant difficilement d'esquisser un sourire goguenard.

\- Tu ne me trouves pas beau ? lui demanda encore James en fronçant les sourcils cette fois-ci.

\- Là n'est pas la question, répondit Lily, surprise. Que tu sois beau ou laid ne change rien.

\- Ne change rien à quoi ? insista le joueur de Quidditch.

\- Ne change rien au fait que tu sois foncièrement l'être le plus abject que j'aie jamais rencontré, conclut Lily avec hargne.

\- Ah ! Mais si ce n'est que ça ! sourit James, de nouveau détendu.

\- Que ça ? s'étrangla Lily, ébahie.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier mentalement mais d'être attirée par moi physiquement, explicita le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Mais ça va de pair ! », objecta Lily.

Elle le regarda un instant avec dégoût, ayant l'impression de le redécouvrir. Il n'était pas seulement borné, prétentieux et incroyablement stupide mais il se jouait aussi des sentiments amoureux. Il espérait la faire sombrer pour des raisons qui ne seraient pas les bonnes, sans se soucier de la personnalité ou de tout ce qui lui paraissait primordial. Soudain, la rousse n'en put plus et lâcha d'une traite :

« Saches Potter que je ne serai jamais attirée par un être aussi superficiel et ignoble que toi, et que toute espérance de ta part est vaine ! Alors maintenant, sors de chez moi ! Abandonne tout projet et ne m'approche plus jamais ! Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tes conquêtes habituelles pour prétendre pouvoir te faire changer, et je ne veux pas de toi tel que tu es ! Cesse de m'importuner, je m'estime assez sensée pour ne pas tomber dans ton piège ! »

Sur ces propos peu élogieux, elle dégaina sa baguette et la secoua sèchement. En même pas un quart de seconde, James était debout et, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva derrière la porte d'entrée, que Lily claqua devant son nez. Il resta un long moment derrière la porte close, sonné puis, tout doucement, un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'empressa de crier à travers la porte :

« Tu peux toujours te montrer orgueilleuse, Evans, tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà gagné ! Si je te laissais complètement indifférente... tu ne te serais pas emportée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il partit, toujours souriant, les mains dans les poches, plus assuré que jamais de sa victoire future.

 **OoOoO**

« Que me vaut l'honneur ? sourit gentiment une petite brune aux yeux rieurs dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Marlène, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! gémit Lily, l'air suppliant.

\- Ah... c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais, remarqua Marlène en fronçant les sourcils. Entre », l'invita-t-elle.

Lily s'exécuta et se dirigea naturellement vers la petite bibliothèque de Marlène, la pièce qu'elle privilégiait. Son amie la suivit d'un pas plus mesuré, l'air néanmoins soucieuse. Il était rare que Lily soit aussi agitée, elle qui savait garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Elles s'assirent face-à-face dans des fauteuils usés délicieusement confortables et se regardèrent un instant avant de commencer à parler. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis de longues semaines, et toutes deux s'étonnaient de n'avoir ressenti aucun manque.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit finalement Marlène.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger, j'aurais pu en parler à Dorcas mais tu la connais... incapable d'avoir une opinion sensée..., bafouilla Lily pour se justifier.

\- Viens-en au fait, Lily, exigea Marlène en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me fais... harceler, d'une certaine manière, admit Lily en se mordant la lèvre, gênée.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna son amie.

\- Par James Potter, continua Lily. Il... il est même venu chez moi hier soir et... bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Par James Potter ? répéta Marlène, ahurie.

\- Oui... ça a commencé à cause d'une séance de dédicaces... et puis il m'a forcée à l'accompagner au restaurant mais je n'y suis pas allée, enfin pas exactement mais... et puis il continue ! s'écria Lily.

\- Ah ! C'est donc toi ! comprit Marlène en hochant la tête. Sirius m'a parlé d'une fille que James aimerait séduire mais elle ne veut pas... enfin bref une histoire comme ça. C'était donc toi !

\- Comment ça, Sirius ? Sirius Black ? Le célèbre fils à papa adulé par les journalistes people ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire Lily », sourit Marlène.

 **Bon bah voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

*Je sais que les écrans plats n'existaient pas trop en 1980, c'est pourquoi je parle de petit poste de télévision. Et je suis partie du principe que James connaissais déjà pour éviter de dédier un paragraphe à l'introduction de cette technologie moldue. Voilà.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous m'en témoignerez avec une petite review !**

 **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous, et puisse l'année 2016 vous être favorable !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hum... oui je suis encore en vie. Voilà. Je projetais de finir cette fiction, puis de la publier, mais je bloque alors je cherche un peu de motivation... Voici le chapitre 3. A vrai dire, il m'a fallu énormément de temps parce que je cherchais à éviter tous les clichés des Jily. Sauf que voilà. Il y en a bien trop pour tous les éviter alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

« Ça s'est passé un soir où je revenais de Sainte Mangouste, commença à conter Marlène. Je venais tout juste d'apprendre que ma maladie s'était aggravée. J'étais déprimée alors j'ai voulu aller dans un bar pour me changer les idées. »

On lui avait diagnostiqué quelques mois plus tôt une maladie incurable qui progressait rapidement et qui, à terme, pourrait lui coûter sa fertilité. Marlène le vivait très mal, elle qui avait un instinct maternel très développé et qui avait toujours rêvé de fonder une famille, une grande famille très nombreuse.

« Donc j'ai fini dans un bar, un samedi soir. Il était complètement bondé et je me suis ennuyée rapidement, alors je me suis dirigée vers le comptoir pour me saouler. La musique était trop forte et me perforait les tympans. J'ai beaucoup bu. Pas assez pour n'en avoir aucun souvenir le lendemain mais suffisamment pour être complètement désinhibée. »

Marlène rougit, honteuse, semblant se remémorer la suite de la soirée. Elle respira profondément et reprit son récit.

« J'ai reposé mon verre violemment, il a même failli se briser. Même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, la musique m'irritait. Et puis il y avait une abominable odeur de sueur, la chaleur était suffocante… bref, je me suis levée et j'ai cherché un homme pour m'occuper. Me regarde pas comme ça Lily ! J'étais saoule ! tenta-t-elle de se justifier devant l'air ahuri de son amie. Et là, entouré de greluches, j'ai vu un très beau spécimen. Je te jure que je ne l'avais pas reconnu ! En fait je ne voyais pas très net à cause de l'alcool. J'ai foncé dans le tas, lui ai sauté dessus et l'ai embrassé. Il n'a pas répondu au début, et puis il a commencé à m'embrasser aussi. C'est étonnant qu'il l'ait fait, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on y réfléchit, je suis bien trop moche pour lui.

\- Ne dis pas ça Marlène ! », la détrompa Lily avec conviction.

Marlène n'était assurément pas la plus belle femme qu'eût connue Lily. Elle était quelconque. Elle était petite avec des formes, elle avait la peau blanche, les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux marron. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux flamboyants de Lily, ni les traits fins de Dorcas, mais elle avait son charme. Et quoi qu'elle en pensât, elle était loin d'être laide.

« Tais-toi Lily ! exigea Marlène avec un petit sourire. Je ne fais clairement pas le poids contre toutes les bombes avec qui il sortait habituellement. Si je n'étais pas allée le voir, il ne serait jamais venu me draguer, tu peux en être certaine. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, il avait visiblement une préférence pour une grande blonde fine comme une baguette magique ! Enfin bref, quand j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais, je me suis détachée de lui et je suis partie précipitamment. Je ne suis pas retournée dans un bar de toute la semaine, à cause du travail, tout ça… mais je suis revenue le samedi suivant. Dans un autre bar. Je suis allée au comptoir et j'ai commandé un cocktail…

\- Brise d'automne, avec des pommes, du gingembre et de l'hydromel, récita Lily avec un sourire entendu.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Marlène. Je n'avais bu qu'une seule gorgée quand j'ai senti un bras entourer mes épaules et une personne s'asseoir à côté de moi. Tu sais, réflexe oblige, je lui ai jeté ma boisson à la figure. Et puis je l'ai reconnu. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait s'énerver et j'ai écarquillé les yeux de surprise. J'allais m'excuser platement mais il a souri. Il a souri et il m'a embrassée, puis il m'a dit qu'il s'était langui de mon impulsivité et qu'il avait passé la semaine à me chercher. Depuis, on sort ensemble. »

A la fin de son récit, elle arborait un petit sourire tout simplement heureux que Lily ne lui avait jamais vu. Il était déjà arrivé très souvent que Marlène soit excitée, hystérique et joyeuse, mais elle n'avait jamais été connue pour sa discrétion. Lorsqu'elle riait, tout le monde dans un rayon de quelques mètres l'entendait et riait avec elle. Lorsqu'elle parlait, tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention. Marlène était l'être le plus charismatique que Lily connaisse. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle était juste heureuse. Ce n'était pas de la passion, c'était un sentiment calme et paisible qui n'avait pas besoin d'être répandu, qui lui suffisait tel qu'il était sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le communiquer. Marlène était plus qu'heureuse, elle était comblée et totalement épanouie.

« C'est probablement l'histoire la moins romantique qu'on m'ait racontée, commenta Lily avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je pense du romantisme, Lily, ricana Marlène. Tout le monde ne rêve pas du prince charmant, tu sais ? », se moqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil équivoque.

Lily se sentit rougir. En réalité, elle n'espérait pas qu'un homme parfait vienne la chercher sur son fier cheval blanc, elle voulait juste un homme respectueux qui l'aimerait plus que sa propre vie. Elle ne pensait pas être très exigeante mais ses amies aimaient la taquiner sur ce sujet et n'avaient jamais fait de concessions. C'est pour cette raison que Lily ne rétorqua rien, elle savait pertinemment que Marlène lèverait les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un : « C'est ça, c'est ça ! ».

« Bon, revenons-en à ton problème ! reprit la brune avec enthousiasme. Tu cherches à te débarrasser de Potter, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, souffla Lily.

\- Très bien, concéda Marlène. Tout d'abord, dis-moi ce qui te déplaît chez lui », exigea-t-elle.

Devant le regard stupéfait de Lily, elle se sentit obligée de se justifier.

« C'est vrai quoi ! Je le trouve très sympathique, moi ! En plus il est drôle ! Un peu orgueilleux, c'est vrai, mais sympathique, décrivit Marlène avec un grand sourire.

\- Un peu orgueilleux ? s'étrangla Lily. C'est l'être le plus insupportablement prétentieux que je connaisse !

\- Bon, peut-être, admit Marlène avec une moue amusée.

\- Il est… trop sûr de lui, à la limite du narcissisme, grimaça Lily. Il pense toujours que je vais tomber à ses pieds et j'ai envie de lui donner une bonne leçon mais… il continuera de forcer l'entrée jusqu'à ce que je cède.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être une bonne chose ? s'enquit Marlène avec un air professionnel. Je veux dire, ta vie n'est pas bien trépidante, Lily. Tu es trop sage, tu ne te laisses pas aller.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, objecta Lily. J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est. J'aime me lever chaque matin et savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Me dire que je vais emmener Dudley à l'école, retrouver Dorcas au travail, aller manger au restaurant à midi, puis rentrer chez moi, m'occuper de mon neveu et me coucher. Je n'envisage pas une autre vie que celle-ci, elle me convient telle qu'elle est, sans Potter pour vouloir tout chambouler ! Nous ne sommes pas pareils, Marlène. Je dirais même que nous sommes incompatibles. »

Marlène hocha la tête à nouveau et médita quelques minutes en regardant Lily. Elle n'avait jamais pu comprendre pourquoi Lily avait été répartie à Gryffondor, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune témérité et qu'elle avait la sagesse épicurienne de se complaire dans une vie calme et paisible. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Lily avait toujours été son pilier, elle avait toujours fait office de substitut maternel. Elle était douce et attentionnée mais elle se négligeait au profit des autres. Marlène avait beaucoup d'amour à donner à un enfant, mais Lily, c'était à tous ceux qui l'entouraient qu'elle donnait de l'affection. Sans compter, sans rien attendre en retour. Alors peut-être que James était une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'arrêter de se sacrifier et de penser un peu à soi.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'attire chez toi, tu penses ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Le fait que je lui résiste, c'est tout, répondit Lily avec assurance.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il en a marre de tout obtenir trop facilement, conclut Marlène. C'est une très bonne chose. Ça veut dire qu'il est potentiellement à la recherche d'une relation sérieuse. Alors vous n'êtes pas incompatibles, au contraire, vous êtes complémentaires.

\- Marlène, tu sais que je t'adore, commença Lily avec un petit sourire affectueux. Mais tu racontes absolument n'importe quoi », affirma-t-elle avec une once d'arrogance.

Marlène fronça le nez, vexée du mépris apparent de son amie. Elle respira un bon coup et décida de laisser couler. Lily avait beau être adorable, elle avait toujours tendance à se penser supérieure aux autres. Elle qui médisait à propos de l'arrogance de James Potter pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un dédain vexant. Alors qu'un silence pesant commençait à s'installer, Lily soupira.

« J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un livre romantique et de vivre une situation vécue des milliards de fois, explicita-t-elle devant l'air inquisiteur de son amie. Avec la fille niaise qui cherche l'âme sœur et le gars le plus populaire du lycée qui vient la sortir de sa petite vie confortable et paisible… Au début, la fille dit toujours non, refuse les avances… mais on sait tous comment ces histoires se finissent.

\- Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ? suggéra Marlène avec un petit sourire compréhensif.

\- Exactement ! acquiesça Lily. Et c'est là que réside le problème. Je ne veux pas être une fille séduite parmi d'autres. Potter n'est pas en mesure de m'offrir ce que j'attends d'un homme et… j'aime tellement ma vie paisible, si tu savais ! »

Il y eut une pause silencieuse durant laquelle les deux filles méditèrent. Lily avait froncé les sourcils et semblait soucieuse tandis qu'une solution très simple germait dans l'esprit de Marlène.

« Ignore-le, dit-elle. Je ne vois pas d'autre issue.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis le début Marlène ! rétorqua Lily.

\- Non, objecta Marlène avec assurance. Tu m'as dit que sa présence t'énervait au plus haut point et que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la figure à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Je ne suis peut-être pas spécialiste dans ce domaine mais je ne pense pas pouvoir assimiler ta réaction à de l'ignorance. Prends sur toi et feins l'indifférence. Ne lui réponds pas, ne le regarde pas. Tout attiré qu'il est par les défis, un vrai chasseur sait se retirer lorsque sa proie est inatteignable, professa-t-elle. Ne laisse rien paraître, aucune gêne. N'évite même pas son regard, croise-le indifféremment. Si cette technique ne marche pas, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrai faire pour toi. »

 **OoOoO**

« Tu es sérieuse ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu te paies ma tête ? s'écria Dorcas qui, manifestement, était très surprise.

\- Si je te le dis, marmonna Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Marlène avec Sirius Black ? Notre Marlène ? s'enquit-elle encore.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Lily.

\- J'ai beau lire tous les magazines people, je passe toujours à côté des vrais potins », grommela-t-elle, profondément vexée.

Lily sourit devant l'air boudeur de son amie et en profita pour la gourmander d'un air docte :

« Tiens, oui, c'est une idée ! Tu pourrais arrêter de feuilleter ces ramassis d'âneries et te pencher sur des lectures un peu plus intéressante intellectuellement parlant. Si tu veux, je peux te proposer…

\- Lily, arrête tout de suite, la coupa Dorcas avec un regard noir. Tu te livres à un combat perdu d'avance. Je ne lâcherai certainement pas mes magazines pour lire des articles sur les différents types de papillons qu'on peut trouver en Amazonie.

\- Mais je ne lis pas… voulut protester Lily.

\- Si, si, ne nie pas je t'ai vue », répliqua la blonde.

Lily rougit et se replongea dans son travail, vexée. Elle fut efficace et la pile de dossiers qui surplombait son bureau diminua drastiquement à mesure qu'elle résolvait les différentes affaires. Il était dur de rallier tous les pays à son avis. Par exemple, quand l'Angleterre, dans un souci de sécurité, avait interdit l'usage de tapis volants, ses dirigeants avaient bien entendu essayé de convaincre les ministères étrangers. Ce fut un échec cuisant. Pour sa part, même si elle imaginait très bien qu'on veuille par exemple déterminer universellement _l'Avada Kedavra, le Doloris_ et _l'Imperium_ comme sortilèges interdits, Lily ne voyait pas pourquoi chaque pays s'escrimait à vouloir imposer ses lois lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas forcément justifiées. Déjà que certains pays américains et indiens rechignaient à bannir les sortilèges impardonnables, imaginer qu'ils pourraient renoncer à leurs tapis volants sans raison valable relevait du fantasme. Et Lily devait jongler entre son patriotisme et son point de vue personnel dans son travail, chaque jour. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Très scolaire, la jeune femme mettait ses sentiments de côté lorsqu'il le fallait.

Quand il fut temps de partir, elle rangea superficiellement ses affaires et se dépêcha de sortir, sans attendre Dorcas. Elle ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse de Mary et voulait profiter de sa maigre avance pour aller récupérer Dudley à l'école. Et puis ça lui ferait plaisir. Lily appréciait la tendresse du garçon. Il savait la consoler, parfois, quand elle était déprimée. Il était une raison suffisante pour rester optimiste, constamment. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Et cette surprise portait le doux nom de James Potter. Le célèbre joueur de Quidditch était criblé de flashs et de regards et avait les yeux fixés sur les ascenseurs. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Lily le supplia silencieusement de ne faire aucun geste vers elle au risque d'être remarquée par les journalistes. Elle se haïssait de devoir supplier Potter. Son visage devait être réellement désespéré puisque, malgré lui, il accéda à sa requête. Pourtant, elle ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs. Elle n'était pas bête, loin s'en fallait. Il allait profiter de cet atout pour obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et, sans qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer, cela faisait peur à Lily. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable.

Son angoisse croissait chaque jour un peu plus, lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'il ne lui avait toujours rien demandé. Pourtant, elle aurait dû se sentir rassurée et oublier son existence. Mais les baisses d'attention étaient fatales, elle ne le savait que trop, et Potter n'était certainement pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion. Elle serait bien naïve de le penser.

Le courrier qu'elle reçut un matin eut le mérite de détourner son attention de ce prétentieux Potter. Il provenait de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Circonspecte, elle déroula le parchemin et ce qu'elle y lut ne fut pas pour lui plaire :

 _« Mrs. Evans,_

 _Nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre sœur, Mrs. Pétunia Dursley, a été transférée dans nos locaux. Ce déplacement s'explique par les fréquents aveux de données relatives au monde sorcier, appartenant néanmoins à une réalité fictive qui ne trouve aucune explication dans le présent. Elle est désormais placée au quatrième étage, au Service de pathologie des sortilèges. Bien qu'elle n'y ait pas complètement sa place, c'est probablement l'étage qui lui convenait le mieux. Elle est logée dans la chambre 312E. Vous êtes priée de bien vouloir lui rendre visite pour vous enquérir de son état et discuter avec l'administration de vos engagements futurs._

 _Veuillez agréer à nos sentiments distingués,_

 _Le service d'administration de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

 _PS : passe me voir quand tu viendras à l'hôpital. Benjy. »_

Si la nouvelle avait été autrement moins importante, Lily aurait pu rire du fait que Benjy Fenwick s'amusât toujours à rendre une touche un peu plus personnelle aux courriers informatifs qu'il devait rédiger à l'intention de personnes qu'il connaissait. Néanmoins, elle n'y prêta aucune attention et se focalisa pleinement sur la nouvelle. Quel genre d'informations Pétunia pouvait-elle laisser échapper ? La gorge de Lily se serra. Elle ne pourrait pas accepter que sa sœur se remette à la traiter de monstre, constamment. Elle en avait suffisamment souffert lorsqu'elle était enfant. En fait, si elle avait perdu le contact avec sa sœur, c'était à cause de son état de sorcière. Le jour où elle avait appris ce qu'elle était, Lily avait planté un pieu de jalousie et de rancœur dans le cœur de sa sœur. Pétunia avait tellement envié son sort que, décidant de mettre un trait sur la sorcellerie, elle avait choisi de vivre le plus normalement possible. Et elle y était parvenue, en ôtant sa petite sœur de sa vie. Ce que Lily avait fini par accepter, après de longues années de souffrance. Maintenant que Pétunia avait tout perdu, jusqu'à sa lucidité, et que Dudley était sous la charge de Lily, cette dernière ne supporterait pas d'être encore malmenée malgré le fait qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour rattraper leurs erreurs communes. C'était une longue pente à la quête de la rédemption qu'elle ne voulait escalader seule.

Elle décida de se sortir cette nouvelle de la tête et emmena Dudley à l'école avant d'aller elle-même au BILM. Rien de mieux que son travail pour lui faire penser à autre chose. C'était sans compter Dorcas, comme toujours.

« Benjy m'a tout dit, Lily, je suis désolée », rompit-elle le silence après quelques minutes de travail.

La concernée soupira et leva les yeux de ses dossiers pour les tourner vers son amie qui rougissait timidement, assise derrière son bureau.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Dorcas, et au fond, qu'elle soit à Sainte Mangouste ou dans le monde moldu ne change rien », répondit-elle gentiment.

Dorcas esquissa un petit sourire et ne répondit rien. Elle avait parfaitement compris que Lily ne souhaitait pas en parler. Elles se remirent à travailler et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole avant leur pause déjeuner.

« Tu veux manger avec Benjy et moi ? proposa Dorcas.

\- Je ne voudrais pas tenir la chandelle, rit Lily.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, viens ! rétorqua la blonde d'un ton sans appel.

\- Elle est jolie ta coloration platine, ça change du bleu, remarqua la rouquine avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Hm ne parlons pas de sujets qui fâchent. Dépêche-toi, il doit déjà nous attendre !

\- _T_ 'attendre, rectifia Lily en levant un sourcil.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? N'oublie pas que c'était notre ami avant d'être mon copain. Allez, maintenant bouge tes fesses ! »

Lily sourit et la suivit dans les dédales de couloirs. Elles arrivèrent à l'atrium et trouvèrent Benjy qui attendait près de la statue en or représentant le sorcier. Il leur fit son plus grand sourire, embrassa Dorcas, salua chaleureusement Lily et lui posa la seule question qui l'intéressait :

« Comment va Duddy ? »

Benjy Fenwick était un jeune homme au teint hâlée et aux cheveux noirs coupés assez courts. Il s'était mis en couple avec Dorcas il y avait de cela quelques années, alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, et tous deux filaient le parfait amour. Charismatique et aimable, Benjy savait se faire aimer de tous. Il travaillait dans la branche administrative de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Le jeune homme adorait Dudley, et se comportait avec lui comme un grand frère affectueux. Cela faisait plaisir à Lily de voir son neveu s'intégrer et se faire aimer. Il avait tellement besoin d'affection…

 **OoOoO**

« On va où tata ? demanda Dudley avec un grand sourire.

\- On va rendre visite à ta maman, mon chéri, expliqua Lily en camouflant son anxiété derrière un grand sourire.

\- Chouette ! »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, après avoir parlé aux mannequins défraîchis d'une vieille vitrine. Ils auraient pu y accéder en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette mais Lily évitait autant que faire se pouvait les modes de transport sorciers lorsqu'elle était avec Dudley, et son neveu riait toujours lorsqu'ils passaient par le vieux magasin. Sans passer par l'accueil, ils montèrent tous deux jusqu'au cinquième étage, puis traversèrent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant la chambre 312E dans laquelle logeait Pétunia. Elle s'apprêtait à hésiter à entrer mais, déjà, Dudley avait poussé la porte et s'était précipité à l'intérieur. Un médicomage qui passait par-là vint informer Lily que l'état de sa sœur était particulièrement inquiétant et qu'elle déformait la réalité et risquait donc fortement de ne pas les reconnaître. Lily hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris et entra à son tour. Pétunia était assise sur une chaise branlante, faiblarde, le visage vieilli et les lèvres pincées. Dudley lui tournait déjà autour en lui racontant sa journée avec un enthousiasme débordant :

« D'abord la maîtresse nous a dit d'aller dans la salle de gymnastique parce que les sirènes nous cassaient les oreilles ! Ensuite elle a dit que c'était pas grave parce que c'était qu'un test et qu'on va pas mourir. Mais y a des enfants qui croivaient que c'était pour de vrai alors ils pleuraient comme des bébés ! Mais moi j'ai pas pleuré parce que c'était pour de faux, alors il fallait pas pleurer ! T'as vu maman je suis grand hein ? »

Dudley s'interrompit, attendant probablement un compliment de sa mère. Néanmoins, les mots qu'elle prononça n'étaient clairement pas attendus.

« T'es qui ? »

C'était dit sans méchanceté, juste avec de l'indifférence. Dudley écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et Lily vint poser une main protectrice sur son épaule.

« Bah maman, c'est moi ! Je suis Dudley, tu te rappelles pas ? »

Les yeux de Pétunia se plissèrent et son visage devint rouge de colère.

« Petit imposteur ! Tu n'es pas Dudley ! Dudley est un bel enfant tandis que tu es… maigre à faire peur, moche ! Tu n'es pas de moi ! Et Dudley devrait être heureux ! Je fais tout pour qu'il le soit. Mais tout ça c'est à cause de ce petit monstre d'Harry Potter ! Toujours dans nos pattes ! J'aurais aimé le rendre ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, Lily ! Pourquoi tu es morte ? Et ton abruti de mari, là, James Potter ! Que des abrutis ! Même pas capables de rester en vie pour vous occuper de vos pourritures, de vos déchets ! Je ne veux pas de ton fils ! »

En voyant les yeux brillants de colère de Pétunia, et ceux brillants de larmes de Dudley, Lily décida qu'il était temps de partir. Elle saisit son neveu avec bienveillance et le poussa hors de la pièce. Elle repartit de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste avec des milliers de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Depuis quand était-elle morte ? Depuis quand était-elle mariée à Potter ? Merlin, comment Pétunia connaissait-elle Potter ? Et depuis quand était-elle mère ? Depuis quand Dudley était-il heureux ? Comment toute cette histoire avait-elle pu germer dans l'imagination habituellement peu fertile de Pétunia ?

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Elle se présenta sous la forme de James Potter. Elle était dans son appartement depuis à peine cinq minutes qu'il arrivait déjà. Lily l'aurait volontiers jeté dehors, mais sa présence divertit tellement Dudley qu'elle n'en eut pas le courage. D'ailleurs, c'est vers son neveu que Potter se dirigea.

« Hm… Dudley, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, confirma le petit garçon d'une voix à peine perceptible.

\- Je vais te faire une nouvelle dédicace, ça vaut mieux, expliqua-t-il.

\- Chouette ! »

Cela tombait bien parce que Dudley avait perdu l'ancienne depuis quelques jours, et ne se doutait pas que c'était Lily qui l'avait brûlée dans la cheminée pour supprimer ce commentaire désobligeant sur son fessier. Dudley courut dans sa chambre et demanda tout plein de dédicaces pour être sûr de ne pas les perdre, sous l'œil attendri de Lily. Elle le fit manger et alla le coucher. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement, fatigué par les péripéties survenues en ce jour. Lorsque Lily retourna dans le salon, Potter regardait fixement la photo où elle posait avec Benjy.

« Tu es belle, dessus », commenta-t-il.

Lily rougit furieusement mais ne répondit rien.

« Je t'ai vue manger avec ce garçon aujourd'hui, reprit-il.

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? », s'offusqua Lily.

Elle savait pourtant que sa phrase était incorrecte. Depuis le tout début, il l'espionnait. Il ne faisait que ça.

« Evans, je connais ton emploi du temps et je m'arrange toujours pour être là lorsque tu as des pauses, répliqua James avec un air d'évidence. Et cela malgré des séances d'entraînement indues. Le match approche et l'entraîneur nous surmène », se plaignit-il.

Lily se serait bien moquée de lui et de son air boudeur mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour ça.

« Potter, ma politesse m'empêche de te mettre à la porte sans explications, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, grinça-t-elle. J'ai eu une journée éprouvante et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de prendre une bonne douche et de dormir pendant huit bonnes heures.

\- Oh je peux rester pendant ta douche si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, ricana l'arrogant joueur de Quidditch.

\- Potter, ma politesse a des limites, rétorqua Lily avec un air menaçant.

\- Très bien, Evans. Dors bien. On se revoit au match, dans deux jours ! »

Puis il sortit de l'appartement et transplana sans plus de cérémonie. Lily soupira de contentement et, sans plus penser à sa douche, fila se coucher dès qu'elle se fut sommairement apprêtée. Cette nuit-là, elle rêva qu'elle était morte, mère et mariée à Potter. Le verdict fut sans appel. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu de cette vie-là, quoi qu'en dise Pétunia.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes ! A la revoyure les amis ! A ce qu'il me semble, le chapitre suivant est déjà fini ou presque, alors je ne pense pas troooop traîner. Désolée pour mon irrégularité.**

 **Gros bisous à vous !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Euh bonjour ! J'ai comme qui dirait un léger retard sur la publication... je m'explique : je n'ai absolument pas réussi à faire en sorte que ce chapitre me plaise. Je trouvais les personnages pénibles, les conversations inintéressantes et globalement je trouvais ce chapitre nul. Je l'ai donc laissé à l'état d'abandon un petit moment et puis je l'ai repris ce soir, j'y ai apporté des corrections importantes et je me suis résolue à le publier malgré mon insatisfaction.**

 **Je remercie _Lilie147, Lorelin, Claire-de-plume, neonlight81_ et _Iris Evans_ pour leur review ! Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler si je vous ai répondu alors je vais me contenter de vous remercier ici une fois de plus.**

 **Ce chapitre est inhabituellement court, je ne pouvais pas le rallonger. Vous comprendrez pourquoi.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

C'est avec une appréhension difficilement dissimulée que Lily s'installa dans une haute tribune, à côté de Dudley. Potter ne s'était pas moqué d'eux et ils avaient une place de choix. De là, ils pouvaient voir tout le terrain et ils auraient une vue d'ensemble. Lily avait acheté des multiplettes pour son neveu qui s'en servait actuellement pour espionner le public. Il rit aux éclats en voyant un homme richement vêtu se mettre le doigt dans le nez. Lily se triturait inlassablement les mains, nerveuse. Ce n'était pas tant le match qui la mettait dans cet état. C'était la perspective d'un Potter lui adressant sciemment des signes qui pourraient révéler aux gens le fait qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il en était capable, quand bien même il avait pleinement conscience que ce serait pour Lily un véritable cauchemar. C'est donc avec angoisse que la jeune femme vit le match débuter.

Elle comprit bien vite qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Le match passa, et jamais Potter ne fit le moindre geste à son égard. Il passa même non loin d'elle sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Si cela la soulagea immensément dans un premier temps, Lily sentit bientôt croître en elle un tout autre sentiment, très désagréable. Surprise de sa propre réaction, elle essaya de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait, et fut étonnée de sa découverte. De la déception ? C'était ridicule. Lily ne pensait pas que Potter eût décidé du jour au lendemain de cesser de vouloir la séduire. C'était indigne de lui et de son penchant pour les défis. Et quand bien même, cela aurait dû la réjouir. En vérité, elle redoutait qu'il ne se soit montré discret que parce qu'il avait honte d'elle. Lily se sermonna. Il faisait certainement cela parce qu'il savait qu'elle lui en aurait voulu. Elle n'allait tout de même pas être insatisfaite alors qu'il respectait ses choix, n'est-ce pas ? S'il lui avait adressé le moindre signe, elle lui en aurait beaucoup voulu, sans aucun doute. Mais puisqu'il avait respecté ses souhaits, elle ne savait quelle conduite adopter. Malgré elle, Lily se sentait vexée. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment trouvée moche. À l'adolescence, évidemment, elle s'était regardée dans le miroir en grimaçant de dégoût, mais c'était normal. Cette manœuvre d'auto-dénigrement avait simplement pour but d'attirer à elle les compliments de ses proches. C'était une attitude normale, tout le monde fait un jour cela pour flatter son égo. Sinon, elle savait ce qu'elle valait. Et elle était indigne d'être considérée comme une honte. Si Lily avait toute l'apparence de l'humilité, elle savait qu'elle était digne d'être admirée et elle plaçait beaucoup d'orgueil en elle-même. C'était néanmoins un sentiment qu'elle se complaisait à nier, car ce serait admettre qu'elle ressemblait aux individus tels que Potter qui ne jurent que par eux-même et se jouent des sentiments d'autrui.

« Eh tata Lily, s'écria Dudley. James Potter il est vraiment trop fort hein ?

\- Oui mon cœur, acquiesça Lily sans avoir rien suivi au match.

\- Ouah t'as vu comment il va vite ! C'est génial ! continua de babiller le petit garçon. Il a un nouveau Nimbus il est trop beau ! L'autre Attrapeur a aucune chance ! »

Et en effet, la prédiction de Dudley prit effet quelques minutes plus tard. Après une course folle, Potter saisit fermement le Vif d'Or, mettant ainsi un terme à ce match qui, selon Lily, n'avait déjà que trop duré.

Alors que les gradins se vidaient rapidement, Lily maintint son neveu assis, attendant que la foule passe, pour qu'ils puissent sortir sans encombres. Elle avait horreur de la foule et plus encore de la foule de groupies de Potter. Puis ils se levèrent et rejoignirent la zone de transplanage. Le match avait été relativement court, même pas deux heures, et Dudley s'en plaignait en même temps qu'il se réjouissait de tout ce qu'il avait vu. Son babillement incessant parvenait par bribes aux oreilles de Lily sans remonter jusqu'à son cerveau.

« … hein tata ?

\- De quoi mon chéri ? s'enquit Lily avec un air embarrassé.

\- Hein dis qu'on va aller voir d'autres matchs !

\- Euh… eh bien… balbutia la jeune femme, n'osant annoncer à son neveu qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de revivre cette situation.

\- Hein James qu'on va aller voir d'autres matchs ! », s'écria soudain Dudley en se mettant à courir.

Lily se retourna, stupéfaite, et vit qu'en effet, Potter arrivait accompagné de deux membres de son équipe – dont Lily ne connaissait pas le nom – et de quelques hommes chargés d'assurer leur sécurité. Lily regretta d'avoir marché aussi lentement. Si elle n'avait pas pris son temps pour admirer un peu les lieux environnants, elle serait d'ores et déjà chez elle, loin de ce maudit Potter. Alors que Dudley arrivait à quelques mètres seulement du petit groupe, un des gardes du corps fit mine de se placer entre lui et James pour empêcher le petit garçon d'approcher son idole. Le célèbre Attrapeur repoussa l'homme d'un seul geste de la main et, lorsque Dudley arriva jusqu'à lui, il le prit dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr que tu vas voir plein d'autres matchs Dudley ! assura-t-il au neveu de Lily, en adressant un sourire goguenard à cette dernière.

\- Chouette ! T'es trop gentil James ! T'es le meilleur joueur de Quidditch du monde !

\- Eh ! fit mine de s'offusquer un autre joueur de l'équipe, camouflant son sourire.

\- Toi aussi t'es trop fort William ! », assura le petit garçon avec un sourire tant innocent que comblé.

Soufflant un bon coup pour se calmer, Lily franchit les quelques mètres la séparant de son neveu. Toutefois, elle se stoppa net et perdit toute couleur en entendant ce que Dudley entreprenait de raconter.

« Tu sais quand t'es venu à la maison avant-hier ? Bah on était allés voir ma maman ! Tu sais ma maman elle est folle et elle a dit que tu es marié à tata Lily et que vous êtes morts tous les deux ! Et elle dit aussi que vous avez un enfant qui est très méchant avec moi !

\- Ah, fut la seule chose que Potter fut en mesure de répondre.

\- Dis, tu veux pas te marier avec tata Lily ? J'aimerais bien être tonton moi ! »

Lily rougit furieusement et Potter lui-même arbora un air gêné. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer puis répondit :

« On verra, Dudley. Je vais y penser.

\- Chouette ! Parce que quand même ma tata elle est trop belle ! Et puis t'as dit que t'aimais bien ses fesses ! »

Cette fois-ci, James rougit complètement et ses équipiers éclatèrent de rire. Merlin ce que ce garçon pouvait être gênant.

« Je pense qu'on va y aller, trésor, décida Lily, sortant de son mutisme, rouge de honte.

\- D'accord tata Lily », accepta Dudley en descendant des bras de James.

Lily traîna son neveu hors de la zone anti-transplanage et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. Dès cela fait, Dudley courut dans sa chambre pour écrire l'intégralité de sa journée dans son journal intime, et Lily souffla un bon coup. Elle s'assit de tout son long sur son canapé et se mit à rougir en repensant à tout ce que son neveu avait pu dire comme inepties. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir, il ne comprenait pas qu'il lui avait fait du tort, mais elle n'en revenait pas que Dudley lui-même ait voulu la pousser dans les bras de ce maudit Potter. Alors que Lily était occupée à enfouir soigneusement ses pensées du match dans un coin de sa mémoire, honteuse qu'elle était, trois coups secs frappèrent la porte. Elle soupira, se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Marlène. Elle arborait un grand sourire mi-narquois, mi-ravi, ce qui faisait un étrange mélange. Seule Marlène savait parfaitement lier ces deux émotions. Et ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Je peux entrer ? chantonna-t-elle gaiement.

\- Bien sûr Marlène », rétorqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'effaça derrière la porte et suivit son amie dans le salon. Elles s'assirent toutes deux sur le canapé et commencèrent à discuter.

« Comment ça avance avec ton prétendant ? s'enquit Marlène avec un large sourire.

\- Il s'est mis en tête de séduire Dudley pour m'atteindre moi, pesta Lily.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- A fond ! T'as bien vu comment Dudley idolâtre Potter. Il n'avait presque rien à faire pour le charmer complètement, fit justement remarquer la rouquine.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Marlène. Il est rusé le petit Potter, apprécia-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour parvenir à ses fins. Et Dudley est une bonne idée, sachant que tu ne peux rien lui refuser. Non franchement j'approuve !

\- Pas moi, grinça Lily. Je vois beaucoup trop Potter en ce moment.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'à force de le côtoyer que tu comprendras que c'est l'homme de ta vie, rit franchement la brune. Et arrête avec cette tête. Comme moi tu as dû remarquer que Potter était doté de bien des qualités.

\- On ne va pas recommencer Marlène, la prévint Lily avec une voix autoritaire.

\- Oh bon ça va, si on ne peut plus rigoler ! »

Marlène prit soudain un air sérieux et se redressa.

« En fait je suis venue te parler de ta sœur. Dorcas m'a tout dit, je suis désolée Lily.

\- Oh, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est la faute de personne, sourit faiblement la concernée.

\- Si tu veux en parler surtout…

\- Non c'est bon merci », refusa Lily.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard puis Marlène rendit les armes et rompit le silence belliqueux qui s'était installé entre elles.

« Où est Dudley ? Il ne vient même plus me dire bonjour ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

Lily, confuse, se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié l'existence-même de son neveu. Elle se leva prestement, suivie de près par Marlène, et parcourut la courte distance qui la séparait de la chambre de Dudley. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et la vision du petit garçon paisiblement endormi la fit fondre. Il tenait contre son cœur un des nombreux autographes de Potter. Lily referma la porte délicatement et rencontra le regard malicieux de Marlène.

« T'as vu le bien qu'il procure à Dudley ?

\- Oui j'ai vu ça, soupira la rouquine en réponse.

\- Un homme qui séduit un enfant innocent ne peut pas être totalement mauvais, professa Marlène.

\- Sauf si c'est un très grand manipulateur, soupira Lily. Et je soupçonne fortement Potter de l'être. »

 **oOoOo**

« Potter, toi ici, quelle surprise ! railla Lily, plantée sur le seuil de son appartement, la poignée de la porte encore dans la main.

\- Bonjour Lily-Jolie, la salua James. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais trop envie de te voir.

\- Tu m'as vue il y a quelques heures, fit remarquer Lily avec un rictus suffisant.

\- C'est déjà trop, répondit James avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Tu m'as réveillée, bougonna la jeune femme dans l'optique d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet qui ne la mettrait pas dans l'embarras.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé, s'excusa le célèbre Attrapeur avec un sourire profondément hypocrite.

\- Menteur ! l'accusa Lily à juste titre.

\- Si, si ! J'avais espéré te revoir dans les mêmes conditions que la dernière fois, tu étais vraiment charmante », ricana-t-il.

Lily rougit alors que les détails du souvenir évoqué lui repassaient en mémoire. Elle devait vraiment faire pâle figure ce soir-là, avec son pyjama informe, ses moustaches en chocolat, ses yeux exorbités et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« On ne peut pas dire non plus que je sois très présentable aujourd'hui », fit-elle remarquer pour détourner la conversation, encore une fois.

Elle était tout ensommeillée avec une trace d'oreiller sur la joue, un peignoir pas très élégant et un nid de corneilles à la place des cheveux.

« Tu es toujours aussi ravissante », répondit James en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Lily s'étonna de ne pas trouver trace de raillerie dans ses mots. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses joues rougissaient et elle se hâta de changer de sujet pour la troisième fois en seulement deux minutes.

« Tu viens toujours sonner chez moi à des heures indues, bougonna-t-elle.

\- J'en suis désolé mais nous travaillons jusque tard tous les deux, alors ce n'est pas très aisé de te voir en journée. À moins que tu n'acceptes de déjeuner avec moi demain, suggéra-t-il innocemment.

\- J'ai déjà dit non, refusa net Lily. Et puis tu sais, puisque nos emplois du temps ne s'accordent pas, nous pourrions ne pas nous voir. Oui, ça me semble être une idée plutôt intéressante. »

James leva les yeux au ciel pour souligner la stupidité du raisonnement et fit un grand sourire charmeur.

« Et me priver de ta présence ? Lily-Jolie, tu n'y penses pas ! »

Lily rougit mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Un court silence s'installa entre eux.

« Je peux rentrer ? », demanda finalement James.

Il vit clairement l'hésitation qui s'afficha sur le visage de Lily avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et ne le laisse entrer, à sa plus grande surprise. Tout en refermant la porte, il l'entendit bougonner à propos d'envahisseurs, de « on entre ici comme dans un moulin » et de « on peut plus être tranquille ». Il sourit en l'entendant, amusé. Au moins, elle le laissait entrer.

« Tu ne restes pas longtemps par contre ! le prévint Lily.

\- Comme tu voudras, Lily-Jolie. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Lily alluma la télévision. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Lily, captivée par le film, mit un long moment à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas l'écran mais elle que James regardait.

« Quoi ? rougit-elle.

\- Rien. »

James détacha son regard d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reconcentre sur le film. Il considéra la distance entre eux, la jugeant beaucoup trop grande. Il soupira intérieurement en pensant à tous les efforts qu'il devrait faire pour que cette distance se réduise. Ça prendrait des semaines, des mois. Ce défi ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, toute avancée, même minime, l'encourageait car cette mission qu'il s'était donnée ressemblait à la quête de l'Atlantide. Du moins, elles partageaient entre elles le fait qu'elles étaient irréalisables en théorie.

« J'ai froid », se plaignit Lily.

Il lui tendit les bras pour qu'elle se loge entre eux. Il vit clairement son hésitation avant qu'elle ne se lève et aille chercher un plaid. Oui, ça prendrait longtemps. _Le temps qu'il faudra,_ soupira intérieurement James _._ Le film finit bien par s'achever une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Alors, Lily éteignit la télévision et le silence s'installa entre eux, désagréable et gênant.

« Je suis fatiguée, tu peux partir », finit par dire la jeune femme en cachant un bâillement derrière sa main.

James acquiesça doucement et commença à se lever. Une pensée soudaine le fit sourire ironiquement.

« Quoi ? s'enquit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je me disais que tu es sans doute la seule femme de chez qui je sois parti le soir sans avoir rien fait, expliqua James sans aucune gêne. Et plusieurs fois, en plus !

\- Très charmant, dit froidement Lily. Et on n'a pas rien fait, on a regardé un film, je te signale », ajouta-t-elle avec arrogance.

James esquissa un maigre sourire qui indiquait clairement que cette réponse relevait de la mauvaise foi puis il reprit un air sérieux.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec la mère de Dudley et notre enfant imaginaire ? D'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu la garde de ton neveu en fait ? », interrogea James, semblant réaliser le caractère inhabituel de la situation familiale de Lily.

La jeune femme soupira, sembla hésiter à se confier puis James comprit avant même qu'elle ne réponde qu'elle ne dirait rien quand le visage de Lily se ferma hermétiquement.

« Il se fait tard Potter, je travaille demain et je n'ai absolument pas le temps de te raconter ma vie. Par ailleurs, je n'ai même pas envie de t'en parler. Ça ne te regarde pas, il me semble.

\- Très bien », accepta James.

Elle qui avait espéré le vexer par son attitude froide fut largement déçue de le voir sourire comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai un entraînement demain. Les joueurs de Quidditch n'ont pas un jour de repos, même après une victoire, se plaignit-il.

\- Pauvre toi, Potter, railla Lily. Malheureusement, ton cerveau n'est pas trop sollicité par cette activité.

\- Monte sur un balai Evans et on en reparlera », rétorqua James en haussant un sourcil.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et Lily le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Une fois qu'il eut traversé le palier, elle le rappela doucement.

« Potter, si je t'ai laissé entrer aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y a une raison, commença la jeune femme avec gêne… J'ai décidé, enfin... Je n'ai plus… envie qu'on se voie. Je te demande juste de renoncer à tes projets, quels qu'ils soient. J'ai retourné la situation dans ma tête une bonne centaine de fois et je me suis dit que la meilleure solution était encore de t'en parler en personne. Je ne céderai jamais alors cesse de perdre ton temps. Ça ne peut rien nous apporter de bien, ni à moi ni même à toi. Trouve-toi des cibles faciles. Toutes les femmes sont à tes pieds, Potter. Choisis-en une au hasard et oublie-moi. S'il-te-plaît. Mets fin à ce jeu.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda James, ahuri.

\- C'est comme ça. C'est mieux. J'ai suffisamment de problèmes dans ma vie comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes. »

James ouvrit la bouche, prêt à insister. Puis il la referma en réfléchissant. Il fit un résumé de la situation dans sa tête : Lily Evans l'avait maintes fois repoussé, c'était un fait. Néanmoins, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle disait ça pour le principe, pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Il avait pensé que c'était un jeu. Et pour lui, c'en était un. Un jeu de séduction qu'elle rendait particulièrement ardu. Elle avait l'air de le considérer comme tel, elle aussi. Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle ne voulait plus y jouer. Mais si elle renonçait, lui se faisait une promesse, c'est qu'elle finirait par ployer. Lui non plus ne céderait jamais. Tout le monde lui répétait qu'il était incroyablement borné, et c'était là la parfaite occasion pour le démontrer. James Potter obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était comme ça. Il se demanda soudain pourquoi elle l'avait invité à entrer si c'était pour lui dire un adieu définitif, puis il renonça à la comprendre. Lily n'était pas une femme comme les autres, et c'était ce qui faisait son intérêt à ses yeux. Un intérêt qu'il n'avait jamais accordé à aucune autre femme. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait, Lily était bien plus qu'un jeu. C'était une obsession.

« Très bien, finit-il par accepter à contre-cœur. Cependant, je pose une condition.

\- Laquelle ? s'enquit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne viens plus te voir, j'arrête de te harceler, je ne t'invite plus nulle part, mais tu réponds à mes lettres », répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Lily soupira avec agacement. Elle évalua longuement le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Puis elle accepta.

* * *

 **Voilà. Pour être honnête, cette fiction est celle que j'ai le plus de mal à écrire, sans doute à cause de tous les clichés que je cherche à éviter. Je m'excuse pour mon rythme de publication anarchique et pour les fautes éventuelles que vous pourriez croiser, je n'ai pas encore pu faire une relecture attentive.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjouuuuur ! Chapitre un peu différent aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça ne vous déplaira pas ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire sauf je suis désolée d'être en retard. Donc voilà.**

 **Merci à neonlight81, Sheshe113, Lilie147 ( deux fois eheh ), Iris Evans et Lorelin pour leurs reviews ! Je pense avoir répondu aux reviews (il y a un long moment déjà, honte à moi) mais je n'en suis pas sûre alors si je ne l'ai pas fait, sachez que ce n'était pas intentionnel !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

 _« Très chère Evans,_

 _Te parler me manque un peu, je dois bien l'avouer. Tes conversations ont le mérite d'être, si ce n'est agréables, disons au moins distrayantes. Admirer ton joli visage me manque un peu aussi. Tu me diras sans doute que j'exagère et que ça ne fait que deux jours, et tu auras sans doute raison. Mais deux jours c'est tout de même long, tu pourrais au moins me l'accorder. Mais bon ! Au moins je peux t'écrire, et tu es dans l'obligation de me répondre. Quelle belle idée j'ai eue !_

 _À force de te parler, j'ai cru comprendre que tu préférais la « beauté intérieure » au physique. C'est tout à ton honneur. Je vais cependant joindre une photo de moi à ce parchemin, juste au cas où tu reviendrais sur ta décision. De toute façon, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas m'oublier Lily-Jolie, ma tête est affichée partout dans la chambre de Dudley !_

 _Ton prétendant. »_

* * *

 _« Potter,_

 _Je ne me rappelle que trop bien de cette obligation, sans quoi je ne serais pas en train de te répondre, tu peux me croire. Tu avais bien raison en prédisant que je dirais que tu exagères. Mais je t'accorde que deux jours, c'est un intervalle de temps relativement long. La preuve, depuis deux jours que je ne te vois plus, je me porte beaucoup mieux !_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta photo. Je me demande quel genre de sortilège tu as bien pu utiliser pour la modifier à ce point. À ce stade-là, c'est carrément mensonger ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis empressée de la jeter dans la cheminée tout en hurlant des chants païens dans l'espoir qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Sans rancune._

 _Evans. »_

* * *

 _« Lily-Jolie,_

 _De ta part, c'était vraiment méchant. Je reste mesuré dans mes lettres, je ne mérite pas un tel traitement ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi c'est incroyable ! Je suis pourtant d'une compagnie agréable, tout le monde me le dit !_

 _Qu'à cela ne tienne, je t'envoie une autre photo de moi ( je n'en manque pas après tout !). Je l'ai même dédicacée celle-ci. Sans rancune pour l'autographe, tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'aurais beaucoup apprécié te voir rougir comme une pivoine en la lisant. Tes réactions sont toujours très drôles. Et sache que je n'ai utilisé aucun sortilège, c'est une photo on ne peut plus représentative de ma beauté naturelle. Cette nouvelle photo est à l'épreuve du feu, et heureusement que les rites païens ne sont pas reconnus pour leur grande efficacité. Tu me déçois, Evans._

 _Ton plus grand admirateur. »_

* * *

 _« L'idiot,_

 _Il a fallu que je m'engage à répondre à tes lettres, pas à être gentille. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, il est absolument hors de question que l'on revienne sur les termes du contrat. Alors ton numéro de victime ne m'atteint pas et, pire que tout, il me réjouit._

 _J'ai pris un grand plaisir à donner ta photo à manger au chat de ma voisine. Il fera sans doute une indigestion mais ça ne lui fera pas de mal à cet abruti. Il me saute toujours dessus quand il me voit et il a réduite en lambeaux ma veste favorite ! Quant à ta dédicace… je n'ai même pas les mots Potter. Sache que si un jour je suis amenée à te revoir pour une raison quelconque, tu le regretteras. Et je ne te crois absolument pas à propos de ta beauté naturelle. Tu ne peux pas me mentir, j'ai déjà vu ta tête._

 _Evans. »_

* * *

 _« Cher James Potter,_

 _Tu ne me connais sans doute pas, je m'appelle Dorcas Meadowes. Je pourrais me présenter de deux manières : je suis ta plus grande fan et je suis également la meilleure amie de Lily Evans. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as écrit mais sa réaction lorsqu'elle a reçu ta dernière lettre était épique. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à te dire, si ce n'est que j'adore ce que tu fais et que tu ne sais pas à quelles difficultés tu fais face en convoitant Lily Evans. C'est la personne la plus intelligente et la plus intègre que je connaisse. Et, avec toute l'admiration que j'ai pour toi, si tu en viens à lui faire du mal, je te casse les deux jambes. Et celle du milieu aussi à bien y réfléchir._

 _Cordialement. »_

* * *

 _« Meadowes,_

 _C'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec mes fans. Quant à Lily-Jolie, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. C'est la personne la plus coriace que je connaisse, il semble impossible de l'atteindre. Dis-toi aussi que si tu blesses mes jambes, je ne pourrai plus faire gagner ton équipe de Quidditch favorite !_

 _J. Potter »_

* * *

 _« Belle rouquine,_

 _Je penserai à exiger ta gentillesse la prochaine fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ! Tu te réjouis de la souffrance des autres ? Mais qui es-tu réellement, Lily Evans ?_

 _J'aurais bien plaint cet animal, mais moi-même je déteste les chats alors je me contenterai de louer ton génie. Je préfère largement les chiens. Ça nous fait un point commun non ?Cette nouvelle photo est encore mieux que les précédentes, et tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser aussi aisément. Quand j'y pense, ta copine Meadowes doit te parler de moi toute la journée. Je dois hanter tes pensées, Lily-Jolie, inutile de nier !_

 _Un beau jeune homme. »_

* * *

 _« Potter,_

 _Tes arguments m'ont convaincue. Si tu fais du mal à Lily, je ne te casserai que la jambe du milieu. Les deux autres sont bien trop utiles._

 _Dorcas._

 _PS : je pourrais avoir un autographe ? »_

* * *

 _« Vieux botruc,_

 _La prochaine fois ? Quelle prochaine fois ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, Potter ? J'attends juste de trouver comment détourner les closes du contrat et à moi la liberté ! Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus drôle._

 _Ton manque d'empathie pour les félins m'indiffère. Je préfère les chats aux chiens, et de loin ! Aucun point commun, donc. J'ai jeté ta photo dans les toilettes, c'est simple mais ça marche à tous les coups. Qu'a fait Dorcas encore ? Je dois dire que tes stupides lettres ne m'aident malheureusement pas à oublier ton existence._

 _Evans. »_

* * *

 _« Canon de beauté,_

 _« Vieux botruc » ? Quelle douce entrée en la matière, Evans. Ça sonne joliment à mes oreilles. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi tout court. La preuve : qu'as-tu récolté du lapin que tu m'as posé au restaurant ? Absolument rien, je suis toujours là !_

 _Quelle cruauté ! Les chiens sont tellement plus doux, plus affectueux et chaleureux ! Les chats ne servent absolument à rien, si ce n'est manger, dormir, déféquer et offrir à leurs maîtres des dépouilles de rats. Ah oui tiens, les toilettes. Cette photo-ci est immunisée contre ce genre de traitement. Ta chère amie Dorcas m'a envoyé une lettre pleine d'admiration, je m'en suis senti on ne peut plus flatté._

 _Le meilleur joueur de Quidditch du monde._

 _PS : une autre photo pour toi ! »_

* * *

 _« Sale enflure,_

 _Oh je sais je mets toute mon amabilité et toute ma sympathie pour toi dans ces délicats surnoms. J'ai cru comprendre, effectivement. Potter, comment se débarrasse-t-on de toi ? Est-ce seulement possible ? Cette question m'intrigue. J'ai récolté de ce rendez-vous manqué un inoubliable souvenir et un plaisir qui tend vers la béatitude. C'est largement suffisant._

 _C'est là ton avis, Potter, et une fois de plus, il m'indiffère. Va donc câliner un chien et oublie-moi. J'ai toujours pensé que les abrutis finis que l'on appelle « Joueurs de Quidditch » étaient toujours en train de s'entraîner, fièrement dressés sur des bouts de bois qui flottent dans le ciel, perdant un à un leur peu de neurones en se prenant des coups de Cognards. Eh bien je dois dire que je te trouve vachement libre pour pouvoir m'écrire comme ça tous les jours, voire même deux fois par jour. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Pas touche à elle, Potter, elle est en couple, respecte au moins ça._

 _Evans._

 _PS : j'ai donné ta photo à Dorcas et tu ne peux vraiment rien faire contre ça. »_

* * *

 _« Ma douce,_

 _De mieux en mieux ! « Vieux botruc », « Sale enflure »… tu te lâches beaucoup Evans. Toi que l'on dit si gentille et attentionnée. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi, Lily-Jolie, et aucune fille ne s'en plaint jamais. Ce n'est pas un fardeau, c'est un privilège. Pense à ces milliers de filles qui rêveraient d'être à ta place ! Soit. Tant mieux si ça t'a plu._

 _Il faut bien que je trouve des trucs à dire sinon on serait bien vite à court vu ton manque d'enthousiasme ! Ça te permet d'en apprendre plus sur moi, si jamais tu voulais me faire un cadeau un jour, qui sait ? J'ai déjà un chien, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça. La vérité est un peu plus complexe, donc je simplifie cela ainsi. J'aime beaucoup la vision que tu as de mon métier, elle est… rafraîchissante. Il me reste bien assez de neurones pour te séduire, Lily-Jolie, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te réserve mon peu de temps libre, encore une fois tu devrais en être flattée. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle m'intéressait. Actuellement, c'est toi qui m'intéresse Evans, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué._

 _Le plus bel homme d'Angleterre._

 _PS : c'est ce qu'on verra. Je t'envoie une autre photo au cas où. »_

* * *

 _« Meadowes,_

 _Pourrais-tu me faire le plaisir de ne pas accepter les photos de Lily-Jolie ? Je les envoie spécialement pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais oublier ma beauté exceptionnelle. Je te remercie._

 _Potter. »_

* * *

 _« L'Acromentule,_

 _Je nourris le vain espoir de te vexer un jour Potter.. Un jour j'y arriverai, et alors tu ne voudras plus me parler. J'ai hâte. Ne m'appelle plus jamais « ma douce ». J'ai une autre question : pourquoi tu me harcèles ? Quel est ton objectif ? Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi ? Pour moi ce n'est pas un privilège, c'est du harcèlement. Puisque tu as des milliers de filles à tes pieds, prends-en une au hasard, ou prends les toutes, et laisse-moi._

 _Oh c'est vrai que ce serait dommage ! Tu as devancé mes désirs Potter, j'avais justement prévu de t'acheter un cadeau ! Tu as un chien mais c'est pas vraiment le tien ? Oublie ma question, je m'en moque. Je ne vois pas de quelle autre manière on peut décrire le Quidditch. Oh non bien loin de là Potter, crois-moi. Je ne le suis pas. Concentre-toi sur ton Vif doré ou je ne sais quoi et fiche-moi la paix. Ah oui j'avais oublié ! Tu es un soupirant tout à fait discret, c'est pour ça. (au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, c'était ironique)_

 _Evans._

 _PS : j'ai bien gentiment donné ta photo à Dorcas, encore une fois. »_

* * *

 _« Potter,_

 _Je veux bien t'aider à rappeler à Lily ta beauté naturelle mais j'attends toujours mon autographe. Sans lui, je ne te serai d'aucune aide. Pas de négociation possible. Et j'en veux un personnalisé, pas un simple « à Dorcas. »_

 _Dorcas. »_

* * *

 _« Trésor,_

 _Tu n'y arriveras jamais Evans. Tu ne pourras jamais me dissuader de te parler. J'avoue trouver ce surnom ridicule mais je manque cruellement d'inspiration en ce moment. Je te ferai remarquer que tu as posé trois questions et non pas une. Mais je vais tâcher d'y répondre. Honnêtement, lorsque je t'ai aperçue un jour dans l'ascenseur du Ministère, je t'ai trouvée très séduisante mais ça s'est arrêté là. Je n'aime pas vraiment les fonctionnaires du Ministère, ils sont souvent trop coincés. Et tu dispensais des cours à ton amie Dorcas, ça ne m'a pas spécialement intéressé disons. Puis quand je t'ai revue le jour de la séance d'autographes sur le chemin de Traverse, je me suis dit qu'après tout, je pouvais toujours te draguer un peu. Si je devais être parfaitement honnête avec toi, Evans, je t'avouerais que tu n'es pas la seule qui m'ait intéressée ce jour-là. J'ai bien dû distribuer quinze autographes un peu trop « personnalisés ». Mais tu as fait une plus forte impression sur moi parce que tu n'étais absolument pas intéressée, c'était flagrant. Alors je me suis lancé le défi de te séduire, Evans. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de toi, je sais juste que j'aime beaucoup te harceler, comme tu dis. C'est une de mes activités favorites. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'objectif avec toi, je te parle juste pour te parler, et je n'ai aucune intention d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas de ces milliers de filles Lily-Jolie, et tu le sais très bien._

 _Je n'en doute pas, tu dois sans doute être informée – vu que c'est une information complètement publique – que mon anniversaire est dans un mois. Si tu as besoin de conseils pour le cadeau, je peux t'aider. On peut dire ça oui. Demande à Dorcas de te parler du Quidditch, à mon avis elle en a une vision beaucoup plus positive. Tu n'as aucune idée de mes capacités intellectuelles, Evans. Tu t'arrêtes à ce que tu crois savoir. Le Vif d'Or Evans, le Vif d'Or ! Et arrête d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi c'est peine perdue. J'avais remarqué que c'était ironique._

 _Le Dom Juan sorcier._

 _PS : m'est avis que tu ne pourras pas te servir d'elle bien longtemps. »_

* * *

 _« Lilou,_

 _Avec Sirius, on a pour projet d'organiser une soirée en petit comité le week-end prochain. Ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance avec ses amis et de se retrouver ! Il y aura sûrement Dorcas, Benjy, Remus, Peter, et quelques amis perdus de vue de Poudlard. Je compte sur ta présence !_

 _Marlène. »_

* * *

 _« James,_

 _J'ai invité Lily le week-end prochain, à toi de mener à bien ton plan diabolique. Mais n'oublie surtout pas Potter, que si tu fais la moindre chose de travers, je te découpe les doigts en rondelles et je te les fais bouffer en salade. Je veux bien t'aider dans tes plans séduction, pas dans des projets puérils et irrespectueux._

 _Marlène. »_

* * *

 _« Meadowes,_

 _J'avais juste oublié de t'envoyer l'autographe. C'est maintenant chose faite, avec une petite phrase très « personnelle ». J'espère que tu arrêteras d'accepter les photos._

 _Potter. »_

* * *

 _« Séducteur de pacotille,_

 _Ce long texte explicatif, loin de me rassurer, a le don de m'agacer, Potter. Tu es en train de me dire que je ne peux rien faire contre ton harcèlement ? Que quoi que je fasse, quoi que je t'accorde, tu continueras de me parler sans cesse ? Tu envisages peut-être un avenir comme ça, à parler tous les jours à cette coincée de Evans. Moi pas. C'est quoi déjà les sanctions si j'arrête de te répondre ? Ah oui, tu reviens me voir en personne. Chouette. Une seule solution m'apparaît : prendre une nouvelle identité et partir loin d'ici. Tes plans séduction ne sont pas très efficaces Potter si tes victimes désirent à tout prix s'enfuir. Tu n'envisages pas une seconde que je n'ai pas envie de te parler ? Que tu ne m'intéresses pas ? Que c'est une réelle corvée pour moi de te répondre ? Et puis quel romantisme Potter ! Quinze autographes personnalisés ? Rien que ça ?_

 _Je n'ai pas envie de dépenser de l'énergie à répondre au deuxième paragraphe de ta lettre._

 _Evans._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais Dorcas refuse de prendre la photo. Je l'ai vendue à une de tes groupies sur le Chemin de Traverse. Merci pour l'argent. »_

* * *

 _« Marlène,_

 _Les amis de Sirius, ça signifie Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne m'emballe pas spécialement mais je viendrai pour te faire plaisir. N'oublie pas l'effort que je fais rien que pour toi !_

 _Lily. »_

* * *

 **Chapitre plutôt cours et intégralement épistolaire oui oui oui ! Bon ça n'avance pas trop mais je pose doucement les jalons pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
